The Next Generation of Shugo Chara!
by ninamina96
Summary: The characters from Shugo Chara are all grown up and married. They all had kids around the same age and they are all gaurdians. there will be two love triangles and some love moments that were like Amuto. Please review and rate it's my first fanfic!
1. Middle School Graduation

**Nina: Hi everyone! this is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Rima: She does not own anything because if she did it would still be going on!**

**Nina: Thank you Rima!**

_Chapter 1: Middle School Graduation_

_Katsumi's POV:_

"Beep, Beep...Beep, Beep...Click"I turned my head toward my alarm clock.

It was six o'colck, then I looked at my chara eggs and my charas weren't in them so I guess they were down stairs.

"BAM"...Yup they were down stairs.

I got up and got and changed, brushed my hair, and teeth, then went to wake up my little twin sister.

Easier said then done.

I grabbed the bullhorn next to her door and blew it.

"AHHHH!"

I walked into her room and she was asleep again while her two charas were flying around the room like they were every morning.

One of her charas is Fukiko who has her long pink hair tied up into a bun.

She has pink eyes and is wearing a yellow and pink leotard.

Yup you guessed it she was born from my sisters dream to be a gymnastic star.

Then there was Chouko, her black curly hair was loose and she has blue eyes.

She's wearing a short black dress with blue stockings, and has blue and black butterfly wings.

She was also wearing black flats with ribbons that tied half way up her calf.

She was born from my sisters dream of wanting to be free.

"Come on wake up Rini!" I said shaking her.

"Five more minutes."

"Fine but if your not downstairs in time I'm leaving without you!" and I walked, almost skipped down the stairs.

I was so excited I was going into high school and I won't be a Guardian anymore from this day forward.

When I got down stairs I saw my charas Mika, Gin, and Kin they swarmed towards me.

Mika was my first chara.

I've always wanted to be carefree and she showed up.

She has light purple hair with yellow cat eyes mostly because she was like a puma.

She had black ears and tail. She wore all black, her ankle boots, corset top, and shorts were all black.

But she had a vintage looking makeup mask that was purple like her hair.

Then Gin and Kin were born at the same time and are total opposites.

Gin was born from my dream of being stuck up and mischievous.

She has silver hair with straight bangs and has black devil wings and purple eyes.

She has a black corset with a long puffy black skirt with long sleeves that weren't attached.

She also has purple ribbons as her shoes and a purple bow in her hair.

Then Kin was born from my dream to be sweet and cute.

She has gold hair with straight bangs and pink eyes.

She also has the same outfit as Gin but in white with pink ribbons on her feet and a pink bow in her hair.

"Good morning!" Mika said

"Good morning everyone!"

"What are you so happy about?" Gin asked.

"It's finally the last day of being a Guardian!"

"You should be honored to be apart of the Guardians!" Kin said.

"No! It was like you were trying to kill yourself to save the world!" Gin said.

I just giggled and sat down next to my parents.

My dad is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and my mom is Amu Tsukiyomi.

My dad is a famous violin player and my mom is a guidance counselor at my school.

"KATSUMI GO UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE! YOUR BARELY WEARING ANYTHING!" my dad said I looked down.

I was wearing a plain white dress shirt that was barely buttoned.

I was also wearing black shorts with a spiked belt, and a red and black plaid belt.

I wore my favorite newsboy hat that was black, and a black leather jacket.

I had on black sheer thigh-high stockings with a black tie with a white cross on it, and white platform shoes.

My purplish-bluish hair was down, I wore black eyeliner around my yellow eyes, and I was about 5'7''.

I love to play the violin and piano.

"I have plenty of cloths on." I told him

"NO YOU HAVE TO BUTTON YOUR SHIRT ALL THE WAY!"

"Well how did you and mom dress when you were my age?"

My parents were bright red and silent

"Well that was the past. Where's your sister?" my mom said.

"BAM!"

"She's here now."

I had her dark pink hair in a perfect bun and she had no makeup on around her light purple eyes, go figure.

She was wearing a grey short sleeved jump suit with a cute pair of flats and a pink cardigan.

She was 5'7'' also.

"See!" my dad said pointing at Rini.

"Why can't you dress a little more conservative like your sister" he went on.

"Ohh we are having that talk again." Rini said,

"Well now that your done we're leaving! Bye-bye!" I said, and we walked outside and went to school.

When we got there six of our friends were there waiting for us.

First let me tell you about the Fujisaki's.

The youngest twin was Kohana, she has long straight blonde hair that was in a little side ponytail that was curled, and she has black eyeliner around her butterscotch eyes.

She was wearing a high waisted purple and white polka dotted skirt with a plain white shirt.

She also had a green sash around her waist and a purple cardigan and cute green laced up stilettos.

She always had the cutest shoes that were always high heels.

She's mostly a girly girl but has a little vintage goth to her style.

She loves to dance every kind of dance that she's learned but she also loves to design cloths.

She knows all the gossip in our school and everyone tells her their secret... big mistake.

Her parents don't want to get into her love life because she has a new crush almost every week.

Her chara's name is Kotone.

She was born from Kohana's dream to be elegant.

She has purple hair that was in a messy bun with purple eyes and a Swan Lake dress, it was covered in feathers with a tutu but it worked on also had a pair of purple point shoes and a white feather in her hair.

Her older twin brother is Akihiko.

He has wavy shoulder length blonde hair, with the same butterscotch eyes.

He was wearing a black fedora, a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned a little, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

He has a major crush on me, I found that out from Kohana.

I also found out that he loves to dance which was his secret from Kohana but she found out anyways.

He plays hockey and runs track.

His chara is Hayao who was born for running track, which Akihiko is the fastest on the team.

The chara has messy blonde hair and orange eyes.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red sweatshirt and black shorts.

He had red sneakers and a silver whistle and a orange sweatband across his forehead.

The biggest difference between the that wasn't their gender is their height.

Ya, Kohana is about 4'11'' without her heels and Akihiko is about 5'10''.

Their parents are Nagihiko Fugisaki who is a famous basketball player.

Then their mom is Rima Fugisaki who was a famous comedian but became a stay at home mom when they were born.

Both of them are also graduating middle school today too.

Then there was the Souma's.

First is Kazuki who is graduating with us.

He plays sports just to make is dad happy.

He was wearing a green DC shirt and the clunky DC shoes.

He had on tight skinny jeans like always.

He has medium length blond hair and green eyes, he's about 5'7''.

His chara is Atushi and I don't know what dream he was born from.

The chara's hair was a dark brown with blue eyes. He was wearing purple jeans and a green shirt.

He was also wearing a pair of black boots.

Then there was his younger sister, Kyoko, who is going into eight grade.

She has short brown hair that was longer in the front.

She has purple eyes and was only wearing a little makeup and she's 5'3''.

She was wearing a dark blue Hollister shirt and a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and dark blue converse loves to play sports.

Her chara's names are Kano and Mai.

Kano is born from Kyoko's dream to be a swimmer.

The chara's hair was underneath the swimming cap that had goggles around it, and she has brown eyes.

She had a dark blue one-piece swimsuit with a white towel around her neck.

Then Mai was born out of her dream to be different.

Her hair is black and she has red eyes and is wearing a mini black top hat with a red bow on it.

She had a red and black gothic dress on and hat red ballet flats on.

Their parent are both famous they are Kauki Souma and Utau Souma. Kauki is a famous soccer player and Utau is a pop star.

Then our last friends here are Ronin and Hiroshi Sanjo.

Ronin graduated last year he has green hair that's kinda short but messy and spiky and has brown eyes.

He's about 5'8'' and he's like all of our big brother but he's really loud and sweet.

He loves karate and has a black belt. He was wearing khaki shorts and a red t-shirt with white sneakers.

His chara is Tora who was born from Ronin's dream to be strong. He has red hair and orange eyes and wears a karate uniform and a black belt.

Then his little brother, Hiroshi, is graduating with us and he has brown hair but a few weeks ago her died it completely black.

He has medium length hair and dark green eyes.

He went emo in the third grade and he's 5'11''.

He's quite and loves to read and write.

He was wearing a black tight shirt with black skinny jeans with black sneakers.

His chara is Yoko who's outgoing but I can't believe that's who he want's to be.

The chara has blonde hair and pink eyes. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt orange pants and white sneakers.

Their parents are Kairi Sanjo who opened a dojo and is a teacher there.

Then Yaya Sanjo makes everything that a little kid would ever want.

"Hey everyone!" Rini my sister yelled...in my ear.

Akihiko waved, Kohana smiled at us, Kazuki waved and winked, Kyoko almost jumped five feet in the air.

Ronin ran to me and walked next to me and wouldn't shut up about how he remembered graduating middle school he's nice but can talk to much sometimes, and Hiroshi just stood there.

"Hey where's Etsuko?" I asked.

"She's late again. I suggest we just go inside and wait for her in there." Kohana said.

"She'll probably be here soon just wait." Kazuki said and Kohana went red when he looked at her and winked.

I think she has it bad for him.

"BAM!" I saw Rini on the floor next to me.

"I'M HERE! I MADE IT IN TIME!" Etsuko yelled.

"Well she finally showed up. Let's go." Hiroshi started walking into the auditorium.

I looked at Etsuko.

She was wearing her long blonde hair in a high ponytail.

She was wearing a hot pink long sleeved shirt with a puffy zebra print skirt.

She had hot pink heels on and she had a lot of makeup on her pink eyes and was wearing a huge rhinestone ring.

She is the total party girl which I love about her and she really love anything that's super she's 5'4'' and she loves to sing.

Her chara is Hoshi and is born from Etsuko's dreams about astrology.

She has blonde curly hair with a black witch hat and yellow eyes and a white dress shirt with a white bow in the front.

She also had a black high waisted skirt with a pair of black heels.

Then Miyako was born after her dad left.

She is the rebellious chara.

She has blonde short hair with red eyes and she's wearing a sequenced top and a black tutu skirt.

She has cute cheetah leggings with black heels.

Her mom is Lulu Hotori who is a famous actress and makes awesome jewelry.

Her dad, Tadase Hotori, thought that she was a disgrace when she was doing bad in school and left her when she was eight.

Then the graduation ceremony began.

"I'm so happy that we are done with this school." she whispered.

"I'll be happier when we graduate high school." I said.

"Ya your right." then she giggled.

After almost three hours the ceremony was done and we were officially high school students.

Except for Kyoko who will graduate next year who was the only guardian left, and Ronin who graduated last we all went to the Royal Garden one last time.

Then Tsukasa was there drinking tea.

"What are you doing here?" Rini asked.

"I have something to tell all of you." he said seriously.

"Uh oh!" Ronin sighed.

"Don't tell me..." I started but Tsukasa finished what I started.

"All of you will be guardians again!" he finished.

"YAAYY! NOW I WON'T BE ALONE!" Kyoko said.

"Uhhhhhhh!" we all groaned.

"This sucks!" Etsuko complained.

"Why?" Kohana asked.

"The only ones with charas are you guys, and you don't want to leave Kyoko all alone next year. Right?"

"I'll leave her all alone if it means being free from this place." Hiroshi said and we all sweat dropped.

Then Tsukasa started handing out wristbands and named our chair.

"Ok! Kohana Fujisaki Queens chair."

She sighed.

"Kazuki Souma Kings chair."

"Ok..."

"Akihiko Fujisaki Jacks chair."

"Rini Tsukiyomi Ace chair."

"Yes sir!"

"Katsumi Tsukiyomi Joker chair."

"This is the worst day of my life!"

"Kyoko Souma Hearts chair."

"YAY"

"Etsuko Hotori Diamonds chair."

"I have a question."

"Shoot" he answered.

"Can I shoot you and then run away and not be in the guardians?"

"Do you always have to ask that whenever you see me?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Awwwww!"

"Hiroshi Sanjo Spades chair."

"I'm going to die and your going to hell!" then he took out a razor blade and almost cut himself until Kohana slapped him across his face.

"Ok last but no least..." I turned around to see Ronin sneaking off to the door.

"Ronin Sanjo Clovers chair."

"AHHHH! Please no I don't want to do this again!" Tsukasa handed him the wristband.

"To bad. See you all tomorrow!"

"But it's vacation!" Etsuko said.

"The guardians job never stops for summer!"

"NO! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PARTYING AND HAVING FUN!" Etsuko said.

"Well to bad! meet me here at four am!"

All our mouths dropped open and he left.

This sucks!

**Nina: Thank you for reading!**

**Kohana: Rate and review:)**


	2. Beach Trip?

**Nina:Hey what's up everyone! This is my second chapter already!**

**Etsuko:As you can see she has no life:)**

**Nina:Well I accept that! Now let's start! I do not own shugo chara!**

_Chapter 2: Beach Trip?_

Etsuko's POV 

I can't believe Tsukasa told us that we have to be there at 4am.

It's not even bright out... at all.

As you can tell I don't get up at all before 6:30am... ok about 7:00am but not my fault I'm not a morning person.

I went to get dressed I was wearing a denim dress with cheetah stockings and cute black ankle boots.

I got a text that said to pack.

So I did because I was still half asleep.

I crept downstairs so nobody will hear.

"CREEK..."

"Damn it! I need to get this fixed." my mom whispered.

"Hello?"

"Ohh hi Etsuko. Why are you up so early?" she asked me

"Ya I forgot I didn't tell you yet. I'm a guardian…again and we have a meeting." then there was silence.

"What were you doing?" I asked her.

"I was working on a movie."

"Knock...knock."She answered the door.

Of course she was out with another random man, but I didn't want to get into it.

So I went to the Royal Garden and waited inside with everyone ... well I waited five minutes and Tsukasa showed up.

"I have a surprise for all of you!" he said.

"This will be soo much fun." Kohana said rolling her eyes.

"You are going to go to the beach!"

"Yes now this is fun!" Kazuki said, he looks so hot!

Ya I have major crush on him and he was amazing at everything.

"Yea it is you will be going to beach in France!"

"Wha..."Katsumi started.

"But how are we going to get there!" Ronin asked.

Now were all nervous.

"We are going to fly there and stay at a vacation home and some of you will be paired up and your teacher Noriko-senpai will be your chaperone! Have fun and see you in three weeks!"

Then he disappeared and we all saw our 'chaperon' who will probably just leave us alone and do his own thing.

Akihiko's POV 

I have a bad feeling about all this.

Maybe we would all die on the plane and it would all be apart of his master plan to make us we all went to the airport and everyone had packed their bags this morning and no one even asked about it...bad idea.

Note to self: always ask why when it has something to do with Tsukasa.

"The only exciting thing about of all this is that we are going to the beach…right?" Katsumi came up to me.

I think I turned almost cherry red.

"Ya I guess." I always get shy when she's around even though we were friends.

"So who's betting this is something about Easter Corporation!" Rini came in and nudged between us.

"You're probably right." Kyoko jumped in front of us.

"Ya, I mean why else would we be sent on vacation." Hiroshi said.

We all got on the plane I sat down next to Kazuki.

Katsumi sat next to her sister, Rini.

Kohana and Etsuko sat next to each other.

Kyoko sat next to Ronin and Hiroshi sat next to Noriko.

"This was going to be soooooooo much fun." I wished.

"Hey so how did it go with Katsumi?" Kazuki asked but he already knew how it went.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You're cute twin sister told me what were you talking about before we got on the plane?"

"Did you just call Kohana cute?"

"Don't change the subject. Soo..."

"Well don't break the bro code and start hitting on my twin in front of me.. it's just...wrong and disgusting."

"Come on!"

"Nothing she said one thing to me and I froze up.." I mumbled.

"And you turned cherry red!" he was laughing at me so we started to tackle each other.

Kohana's POV

I saw my idiot twin brother and Kazuki get yelled at by the flight attendant and getting scolded by her.

They looked like they were going to burst out laughing.

I started giggling and so did Etsuko.

I looked at her and back and followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Kazuki.

Why didn't I think about this before she likes him to.

I'm such an idiot and a really bad friend I can't like the same person as my friend.

"Etsuko?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"Do you like Kazuki and for how long if so?" I felt weird to interrogate my friend but she's messing with my feelings

She looked shocked then answered "Ya I liked him since fifth grade."

I was stunned I only liked him for about three months.. well not true deep down I liked him since my brother and him were having a play date at our house.

But I crushed on all the other guys to hide my feelings for him.

This is going to be holy hell for me.

Rini's POV 

I completely had a sugar rush thanks to Hiroshi buying me a pack of 100 Pixie Sticks(I don't own).

"Would you just calm down and sit still in your seat." my sister scowled me.

"Well it's not my fault tell Hiroshi not to buy me pure sugar!" I yelled/whispered.

"Hey Hiroshi!" he looked over to my sister.

"Never buy Rini sugar unless we are in a open field!" He looked a bit scared and took out the magazine and started to give himself paper cuts and the flight attendant started to go crazy.

Then I looked over at our 'chaperone' who was already asleep

."RINI STOP EATTING THE GOD DAMN PIXIE STICKS!" she I saw the purple bow in her hair she character changed with Gin...not was going crazy and she took some guys beer and took the whiskey off the cart and started gulping it down while everyone was staring at her in shock but all of the guardians were laughing their asses off.

Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

Ya it is.

**Nina: Well thats it please rate and review:)**


	3. Beach House and Competition?

**Nina:Hey everyone! I hope your happy that I update fast!**

**Katsumi:Ok let's get on with the story.**

**Nina:Right!**

**Akihiko:Nina does not own Shugo Chara**

_Chapter 3: Beach House and Competition?_

_Hiroshi's POV_

Well the plane landed finally and I looked at everyone.

Katsumi was drunk and couldn't walk in a straight line then Rini was jumping up and down, now I know why she doesn't eat a lot of sugar.

Akihiko and Kazuki were talking to each other like gossiping girly girls and wouldn't shut up.

Kyoko was buying so many souvenirs and Ronin was trying to pull her away, and Etsuko was looking at everyone and was dying laughing, she was almost on the floor.

Then one person caught my attention was Kohana.

She looked so sad then I looked up to at my head and I saw a sun clip.

I'm going to murder Yoko.

I jumped right in front of her.

"Hey pretty girls shouldn't look so sad even though you look cute both ways!" oh my god I was going to die and she looked ready to burst, she did look cute when ever she got embarrassed.

"Umm are you ok..." she asked but I couldn't hear her so I looked at Etsuko who was on the floor now and couldn't breath, she was really get a kick out of this whole trip.

Everyone else was standing there with their mouths wide.

She character changed as well and she had a white feather in her hair and she slapped me...soooo elegant.

We both snapped out of it and we turned bright red.

"Girls shouldn't be swooned like that and worst of all you were red as a tomato." Kotone, her chara, was saying in a very calm voice.

I turned to Yoko, my chara, and started choking him."How could you do that to me one of these days you will disappear and I will be the happiest person in the world."

"Ok now please let me go I'm starting to loose circulation in my head!" he said choking after each I let him go and we went into the car.

"Ok two of you can sit on someone's lap or in the trunk your choice." Noriko-senpai said We all looked at each other.

Then looked at the two smallest the end Kohana and Kyoko ended up sitting on their brother's lap.

"Why do you have to sit on me." Akihiko asked Kohana he looked really uncomfortable.

_Kohana's POV_

I decided to have some fun and embarrass my big brother.

"I'm not that heavy and we always sit like this when we are alone." I said hugging him and he went bright red…score.

"Well you are kind of heavy." he thought he was so mouth almost dropped open but then played along.

"Don't tell me your thinking naughty thoughts Ak-ihi-ko! Especially about your little sister." I said in the most playful voice I could without he picked me up and threw me in the back of the car.

"Hey that's not nice!" I yelled.

"Ohh so you wanted to sit on me for the whole ride tisk tisk don't be so sexual towards your brother." then I shut up and looked at Kyoko who was singing..

I think so, she sucks at singing.

Luckily Kazuki had his Ipod so he couldn't hear his sister.

_Kazuki's POV _

I could still hear my little sister and I wanted to shoot her because she used up all the batery on my IPod.

When I saw Akihiko and Kohana I was about to burst out laughing.

Then I saw Etsuko starring at her and looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked her everyone was acting weird ever since we got of the plane.

She snapped out of it and looked at me stunned.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Well I like everyone here besides our chaperon."

"I can hear you!" Noriko-senpai yelled.

"No I mean like like love almost." she asked while she was just starring at me.

"I don't know if I really like her like that yet. Why?"

"Can you tell me who it is?" she looked like she really wanted me to tell her that I like her

."That's kinda private." I said and glance at Kohana who was looking down at her feet and I could tell she was listening to us.

"Ohh ok.. can you tell me if I know her?"

"Ok we are here I think!" Noriko-senpai all got outside I can't believe this saved me.

The house was huge and it was beautiful.

It had a huge swimming pool on the side of the yellow house.

There was a huge water fountain and a balcony on each window.

Then there was a huge iron gate blocking us from running into he house.

"This isn't the house." Ronin said looking at the address on the paper.

"That's our house." he said pointing at the large rundown house.

There were dead burnt plants that were all over.

"Well maybe it's nicer inside." Rini walked in.

Poor naive Rini it was a complete furniture was ripped and there were cobwebs everywhere.

This sucked.

"Well I'm going to get changed into my bathing suit." Kohana said.

I'm surprise how well she's taking this..

"AAAAHHHHHHH! THERE ARE BUGS EVERYWHERE!"

Never mind.

She run all the way outside and she was half naked she only had her bra and shorts on.

"KOHANA FUJISAKI COME INSIDE RIGHT NOW OR PUT YOUR SHIRT ON RIGHT NOW" her brother ran after her.

All I heard were whistles from the passing this is getting interesting I'm going to have fun now.

So her brother dragged her back inside by her hair.

"I DON'T CARE EVERYONE CAN SEE ME NAKED I HATE BUGS!" the she saw me and hid behind Akihiko.

Then I realized I was staring at her and then looked away.

"Why aren't you acting all weird Akihiko?" Kyoko asked him.

"Well why are you still in Ronin's arms?" Akihiko she jumped down and blushed a light pink.

"Because she scared me. Now answer my question." she demanded.

"We live together it's normal for me!"

"Ohh so how many times?" I asked this was getting fun.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHY DO YOU LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER!" he snapped he usually does that when he was really embarrassed .

"I'm going to go change now.

Kazuki can you get my stuff?" Kohana said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Uhhh. ok." then I walked into the bathroom and sighed.

Now she knows my secret and I have to explain that to her and I have to tell Etsuko to.

I picked up her shirk and her bathing suit and walked out of the bathroom.

_Kohana'sPOV _

I stood there behind my twin.

Did he liked me or was this some mean trick that Akihiko was playing on me because if it was I will torture him forever.

Kazuki came walking towards me and in the most casual voice he said "Here are your cloths."

"Thank you." I said and grabbed my cloths quickly and put my shirt on in time record.

"Hey since this place is a dump I saw there is a competition and the winners get ten hotel rooms." Hayao, my brothers awesome chara, told us.

I love him.

"Well ok let's go find out more about this competition." Katsumi said.

Then we all went into the car and went to a building called 'Making It Big'.

That sounds like a fun competition.

"Hi we want to enter you competition we really need those hotel rooms." Ronin said.

The secretary looked up from the magazine and pointed to the sign up sheet we took it and sat down.

"That bitch didn't even say anything how can she just let anyone do this competition." I said.

I looked at the sheet and it said 'Make a band and find a song to perform'.

I looked at Kazuki he almost pied his pants.

He plays the guitar but that's his secret and what his chara was born from.

Well this was going to be hard.

_Katsumi's POV_

Well since we didn't know what to do I took charge.

"Ok so who's going to be the lead singer?

No one answered me.

"Ok we need this guys so work with me."

"Ok fine I'll be the singer." Etsuko said.

"That's the spirit. Ok next is lead guitar."

"Kazuki can play guitar since he hangs around his mom's band a lot." Kohana said.

"What, wait I'm not that good." Kazuki said.

"Ya he's just a beginner but he's good enough to play a song." Kohana backed him up.

"Ok well you can do that next bass guitar will be.."

No one answered.

"Ok I'll pick parts.

Everyone looked panicked and I started.

"Kyoko bass, Ronin drums, piano Akihiko, Rini and Hiroshi back up singers, Kohana ocarina(It's like a flute but it's shaped like a seashell), then I will play the got that and Noriko-senpai will be our manager and find us a song."

"That works." everyone was nodding and then Noriko-senpai had to ruin my joyful moment.

"Why do I have to be your manager?"

"Because you want those rooms and we can't do it with out someone to take charge." I said in a cute voice and he blushed and nodded.

I handed in the paper and we had 1 week to get all this ready now.. we need the instruments.

How the hell are we going to get them.

**Nina: I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions on the song please review:)**

**Kohana: And rate! Wait why did you make me run outside in my bra.. in front of the guy I like?**

**Nina: Bye please read the next chapter.**


	4. Practice Makes Perfect!

**Nina: Hey Welcome to Chapter 4! I've been fixing each chapter now so if you want to read it again everything will make so much more sense! Thank you!**

_Chapter 4:Practice Makes Perfect!_

_Ryou's POV_(I know I haven't introduced him yet but you'll meet him soon.)

I walked into the Easter Corporation that was located in France.

I have no idea why they sent me all the way to France when we were supposed to start our plan in Japan.

I got up to the top floor and walked into the last door in the hallway.

"Hello Ryou." the boss is not good the boss never uses my first name only.

"I have a quest for you Ryou. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes sir." I answered...

_Kohana's POV_

So we have to get instruments for the competition so who do we call the person we all hate Tsukasa.

So Noriko-senpai called him "Hello?" the voice from the phone made me want to throw it out the window.

"Hey we need a favor." Noriko-senpai said.

"Ok what is it?"

"We need instruments because you stuck us in some disgusting house."

"Oh there are instruments in the basement." we were all stunned why did he have instruments in the basement...whatever, another thing undiscovered about him.

"Oh ok then one question how long are we staying here?"

"About three weeks. Ok bye...Beep, beep,beep."

"Ok let's go down and find those instruments." Ronin said.

"No way never I already have my instrument in my bag so I'll wait up here." I said.

I will never go down there if I couldn't even go to the bathroom.

Luckily the competition offers a hotel rooms until the competition...but its only one room we are all gonna kill each other.

"Ok but you will be all alone." Akihiko said.

That really scared me and freaked me out.

Who knows what is in this house.

But I won't go down there.

"That's fine with me I'll go to my disgusting room to get my things."

"I'll help you." Kazuki offered.

I looked at him and I couldn't pass this offer.

"Ok.." I said.

We walked to my room, which felt weird.

I looked in my suitcase and I almost cried."Oh my god my ocarina broke."

He went down to my level and looked at the pink pieces.

"I will sue that stupid airline."

He chuckled.

"How much was that?"

"About five hundred."(I don't know how much they cost)

"That's a lot for such a small instrument."

"It's mostly my fault I always have to bring it everywhere. It's like my good luck charm." I told him now tears were running down my wiped them away and we were silent for a while...

_Akihiko's POV_

When we got down stairs it looked exactly like the upstairs no cleaner the same amount of bugs and still searched all over until I saw them.

"Here they are!" everyone crowded around all looked at them they were in perfect shape.

"Let's take all these." I grabbed the two guitars, a drum set, an electric piano, there was also a violin because Katsumi didn't bring hers.

"Let's take this to." Noriko-senpai said and pointed to a guitar that was smaller than the others it looked like it could actually fit my sister.

"Why?" Katsumi asked him.

"Because it's so cute."

"Fine just bring it up." I said and we all went up stairs.

We went straight to Kohana's room.I opened the door and he totally broke the bro code.

He was on top of my little sister.

They were making out... hard and their cloths were getting pulled off by each other.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while everyone sweat drooped with their mouths wide open.

The only person who wasn't here was Etsuko she was talking on the phone outside.

_Kazuki's POV_

After a few minutes of being silent I finally had the nerve to kiss I pushed back a strained of her blonde hair and kissed her soft lips.

She tasted like strawberries.

The kiss started to get rougher and we were making out and I got on top of her and she started to pull my shirt off and I did the same to her

."OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" I heard someone scream but I didn't pay attention.

Then I felt someone tug on my hair because I didn't have my shirt on.

Then I got pulled all they way across the hallway.

Then I saw it was Akihiko...

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

"OH YA THIS IS SHIT! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON TOP OF MY SISTER WHO DIDN'T HAVE HER SHIRT ON AND HER PANTS UNBUTTONED. PLUS YOU HAVE YOUR SHIRT OFF! SO WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!"

"Um your sister." I mumbled with a slapped me which I think runs in the family.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE WERE YOU JUST GOING TO DO HER BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO GET YOU ATTENTION!" he screamed at me then I got pissed.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WELL HOW WOULD YOU ACT IF I DID YOUR SISTER!"

"PROBABLY THE SAME WAY BUT GIVE YOU SOME TIME TO EXPLAIN AND NOT SCREAM AT YOU!" I was done with him.

"Sorry just you WERE ON TOP OF MY SISTER! WHO DID I MEANTION IS MY TWIN!"

"WAIT YOU WOULD DO MY SISTER?" now I can make him embarrassed.

"No I would never do that to you or her." now he was much calmer which is so much better.

"Ok let's just go to the hotel room then we can talk about this in a mature manner." I said to him."

Ya your right."

"Ok now...OWW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST PUNCHED ME!" he punched me in my jaw he had some punch.

"That's how I talk about it in a mature manner."

"You are acting like an asshole."

"Well don't lay a finger an my little sister!"

"Ok break it up!" Kaohana, my rescuer came, she handed me my shirt.

"Don't act all stupid Akihiko. If I didn't want him to kiss me I could have said no." she reasoned with him but it wasn't working.

"Really ok I believe you about that BUT YOU ARE 14 AND YOU ALMOST HAD SEX HOW WOULD I DEAL ABOUT IT WITH MOM AND DAD!"

"Ok stop and let's go so we aren't late and let's not tell Etsuko about this." Katsumi jumped in and grabbed Akihiko's hand and he automatically went back to normal.

"Ok but I will not be the one to give you the sex talk." he said to Kohana then gave me a death glare.

"Trust me I don't want that talk with you." she said we all got in the car and Akihiko had Kohana on his lap and holding onto her tight and staring at me.

This was going to suck and be very a crowded.

"Akihiko I can't breath." she said and he loosened his grip a little.

"That helped so much. Thank you." she said sarcastically

"What happened?" Etsuko asked.

"He was talking about sex in-front of my pure, cute little sister and he is the biggest pervert ever." Akihiko said with hate.

"Ohh ok." she said.

She looked like she believed him.

_Etsuko's POV_

We arrived to the hotel that was normal 3 stars and got our ROOM and it was pretty big enough space so we could all just fit in it.

"Let's start looking for songs?" I suggested and everyone went on their laptop and I slipped out of the hotel room to go look for something fun to do.

"BAM"

"Awwwwwwww" I wined then I looked guy was absolutely... hot.

He had blonde hair that was almost white with the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen.

He also looked like he was 16.

Ya he beats Kazuki in my book.

"Ohh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." he said and offered his hand and I accepted.

"It's ok I'm just looking at what there is to do here." I said.

I think I almost pied my pants when he smiled…at me!

"There's this really cute cafe a few blocks down do you want to go with me?"

"Ya I'd love that." so we started to walk in silence then I remembered I never introduced myself.

"My name is Etsuko Hotori."

He winced at my last name.

"Ryou."

"Ok you don't have a last name?" I asked

"You don't want to get involved with me and my problems." I looked at him stunned and he saw me out of the corner of his eye the smiled.

"Sorry a little to serious."

"Just a bit." I said then giggled.

"Well here we are."

The cafe was so small and cute just like he went inside and ordered.

"So are you from around here?' I asked him.

"No I'm from Japan. Let me guess you're from Japan to?" he gave me a sexy look and I blushed and he smirked.

"Ya how did you know?"

"Your accent."

"Ohh." that was such a stupid question I sucked at French.

"Soo.." I started but then I saw a chara...I think.

The chara had spiky gray hair with yellow eyes.

He was wearing grey skinny jeans end t-shirt with silver cuffs and collar.

The thing that threw me off was he had gray ears that were half flopped down and a gray tail.

"Do you.." I stopped what if it wasn't his then he would think I'm a physo.

"You stop mid sentence a lot." he said and I snapped out of it.

"Sorry can't speak French that well." I lied.

I saw him nod then flinch.

"All you crazy people, come on, jump around

I want to see you all on your knees you either want to be with me, or be with me

Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all of her love

She's a man eater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cords..."

He answered the phone and hung up quickly.

"I have to go hope to see you again." he said and kissed my cheek and handed me the waitress some money to pay for our drinks.

I got up and ran out the door to chase him but he was nowhere in sight.

So I started to walk back to the hotel.

Bad idea.

"Where the hell have you be." Katsumi demanded even though it should have been a question.

"I just went out to get some air." I said the last part slowly because this place was a mess.

How could they do all that... WE JUST GOT THERE!

**Nina: Hoped you enjoyed r&r:)**


	5. Friday I'll Be Over You!

**Nina: Hey everyone!**

**Lulu: Hey this chapter is also going to have the parents in it!**

**Nina: Yup and soon I wont be able to update very quickly because school is starting and then next week and I have to start dance. But I will try to update every week!**

**Etsuko: Alright let's go. Nina does not own Shugo Chara.**

_Chapter 5: Friday I'll be Over You!_

_Katsumi's POV_

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked Etsuko who disappeared about an hour ago.

"I just went out to get some air." she said the last part slowly and looked around the messy room that we just destroyed.

"What the hell happened?" Etsuko asked.

_Flash Back_

"_Hey look I think I found a song!" Noriko-senpai all huddled around his mini laptop._

_"The songs called 'Friday I'll Be Over You'. Listen." Noriko-senpai said and turned the volume up on the laptop and we all listened to the song._

_"It's pretty good." I said._

_"Ya we should do it. What do you think Etsuko?" Akihiko looked around... there was no sign of Etsuko._

_"Well let's do it." Noriko-senpai said._

_"Ok but I don't have my instrument." Kohana said._

_"Why not?" Akihiko asked."_

_It broke in my suitcase." she said quietly _

_"I can't beleive YOU BROKE YOUR INSTRUMENT AND NOW WE ARE MISSING A PERSON IN OUR BAND!"He was pissed._

_"CRASH!"_

_We all turned to the window. _

_This guy that had gray dog ears and tail with gray skinny jeans and tight T-shirt on and cool black boots._

_He also had piercing yellow eyes and almost white was surrounded by X-eggs._

_"Who are you?" he speed past everyone and knocked Kazuki onto Kohana. _

_Which I though Akihiko was going to kill Kazuki. _

_Then he knocked me against the wall and everyone Character Transformed._

_"My heart unlock!" we all said in union._

_"Character Transformation...New Moon(,Katsumi/Mika. Black shorts, black ankle boots, and a black corset. She also had the same purple mask as Mika and purple ear and tail.)_

_Joyous Girl,(Rini/Fukiko. Pink star clip in her hair that was in a perfect bun. Pink and yellow leotard.)_

_Elegant Sound,(Kohana/Kotone. Her hair was in a messy hair with a feather in it. she had on a white tutu that had feathers all over it and a leotard under it with feathers and rhinestones. She had purple pointe shoes on.)_

_Fast Track,(Akihiko/Hayao. He had a sweatband across his forehead and a whistle around his neck and had a red and orange track suit on.) _

_Pure Ambition,(Kazuki/Atushi. He had a green shirt on and purple jeans on. He also had a music note in his hair and had a pair of black boots on.)_

_Dance Performer,(Kyoko/Mai. she had a red corset top and a mini black hoop skirt. She had a cute mini black top hat with a red bow on it with black flats. )_

_Back Tiger,(Ronin/Tora. He wore a karate uniform with a black belt.)_

_Sun Positivity."(Hiroshi/Yoko. He was wearing a yellow shirt with orange pants and white sneakers. He also wore a sun clip in his hair.)_

_"Now your in for it." Ronin started battling and the X-eggs._

_"Let's wipe out the X-eggs first." I said then everyone nodded._

_"Swan Harp." Kohana said while spinning in a circle. _

_There was a loud peaceful sound and half of the x-eggs were stunned._

_"Outer Star." Rini said and there were pink stars surrounding the eggs which distracted them._

_"Katsumi now!" Akihiko said._

_"Heart Lock On, Open Heart!"_

_All the eggs turned back to normal the wolf guy disappeared._

_"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING KOHANA!" _

_Akihiko flipped out on Kazuki they were throwing attacks at each other which made the room a mess._

_End of Flashback._

"There was some x-eggs and this wolf guy and now we have to pay for the windows." Ronin said.

_Etsuko's POV_

"Oh..." then I remembered Ryou.

He had some kind of dog chara.

"What did he look like?" I asked them.

"He had almost white hair he had yellow eyes and wore all gray with gray ears and tail." Kohana said.

That couldn't be him he had icy blue eyes peoples eyes didn't change when they character transformed.

"Well let's get practicing." Noriko-senpai said.

"Ok what song are we doing?" I asked.

"Friday I'll be Over You."

_Lulu's POV_

I was hanging out with all the girls. Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Utau.

"So how long are they going to be in France?" Amu asked.

"Etsuko said in three weeks." I told them.

"Do you remember when we were guardians?" Rima asked Amu.

"Ya that was the craziest time with our husbands and Tadese..." Rima said then looked at me apologetic.

"It's ok I'm totally fine with it now. I'm totally over it." I said to them.

"You sure?" Yaya asked me."

Ya I have been seeing other people and I'm happy." I said forcing a fake smile.

"How is Etsuko taking it?" Utau asked.

"I honestly don't know anything about her anymore. She shunned herself from me and I have nothing to do with her world but she's my world."

"Maybe you should take her out for a day just you two and go shopping?" Rima said.

"Tried nothing works she only calls me to tell me she's alright." I looked at my watch it was about three.

"I have to go. I have a audition."

"Ok bye." Amu said.

"Bye" I waved to them and they waved back...When I got to the house the person I really didn't want to see was there.

"Hello Lulu I've missed you so much."

_Kazuki's PO_V 

We were practicing on our own because... we really sucked and Kohana really sucked at guitar.

She had to play it though because there was nothing else for her to play.

"This is the cord your supposed to play." I said to Kohana and put her fingers in the right position.

"Akihiko looks ready to kill you."

"We should play a trick on him." I said and she grinned at that idea.

"Well let's kiss?" she suggested and I made the we were making out and I heard Akihiko growling.. which was not even normal.

I loved making him embarrassed and I was wondering why he didn't get to me I pulled away and looked at Kohana who looked dazed which was really cute and I looked at Etsuko who was watching us and she just shrugged and looked at the I turned around and looked at Akihiko who was getting scolded by Katsumi.

"How are you Akihiko?" I asked trying hard not to laugh.

Then he looked at me with cold eyes.

He walked to me slowly and passed Hiroshi and grabbed a I started backing up.

"If my sister looses her virginity at 14 you will die." he said.

"Oh shit." I started to run around while the crazy psycho was chasing me.

"strum..."

I looked at Kohana who played a few lines right and I was stunned how at how fast she learned.

_Etsuko's POV_

I knew Katzuki liked Kohana and make a cute couple but it still hurt and this song described me perfectly it's ok I think I like Ryou... I think.

I would have to hang out with him more.

But he made me swoon at every word he said.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed at Akihiko with the knife.

_Rima's POV_

I got home to be greeted by no one.

"I wonder where Nagi is?" I asked I walf into the kitchen to get some water and was grabbed from behind.

I took the nearest thing which was a pan and hit the pervert in the head.

"Aww Rima what did you do that for?" the perv asked me wait I know that voice

"NAGI WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE SURPRISES!" I screamed at him and he chucked.. typical Nagi.

I felt a tug at my foot and fell down on my ass.

"Oww that hurt."

He crawled on top of me."We don't have the kids home."

"But it's in the middle of the day." I argued back but I don't know why I did.

"Soo." he picked me up bridal style and walked down the hallway.

_Amu's POV_

I got home to be tackled by our cat.

Then I heard the violin.

So I followed the sound all the way to the rooftop

.I listened to the beautiful sound.

"I know your here honey." Ikuto said and he stopped playing.

"I just love the sounds that you make."(not like that)

"Well sit down and listen." he said an pointed to the had to get a few chairs up on the rooftop because of I sat down and listened.

_Utau's POV_

Don't get me wrong I love Kauki but I don't always love his brothers.

"Take that and this ha I won in your face." Kauki said to all his brothers.

They were all playing his new video game no not his Kazuki's new game.

"Are you guys just going to ignore me or what?" I asked them and got no response.

So I went upstairs and found roses on the bed with a note.

"Sorry but my brothers wanted to come over and hang out and have some guy time.

I'll make it up to you soon.

Love you with all my heart, Kauki." it said.

"Awww."

**Nina:I hope you enjoyed it rate and review!**


	6. Thunderstorm Cave!

**Nina: Hey everyone today was my first day of high school and I almost died. Luckily my BFF was in my lunch period but it was soooo hot and I got lost every period.**

**Rini: Let's get on with **

**Nina: Fine I want to tell everyone I only planned out the first chapter and the rest are just type as you go **

**Rini: She does not own shugo chara. Now get on with the story.**

_Chapter 6: Thunderstorm Cave!_

_Ryou's POV _

"I can't believe you made me character transform with Koyoote and attack them." I said while I was trying to get the cuff off my ankle.

"It won't come off of you. Give up." the boss said.

"Why are you controlling me?"

"I know peoples emotions take over their mind. I won't let you do that, you have to do your job without falling for the blonde."

"I'm not falling for her I'm making her fall for me. It's completely different."

"No! It's staying on."

Then I sighed the boss made up his/her mind.

I walked out and Koyoote followed me.

"Why did you just give up like that?" my chara asked.

"I'm tired. The boss already made up his/her mind."

"I still say we could have taken the boss." he said and I chuckled.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said and closed the door.

He slipped under the door and went into his egg.

"What the hell is really going on?" I asked myself.

_Kyoko's POV_

We are getting better with the whole band sound but it still needs work.

"Let's take a break." Katsumi said.

"Yay finally." I said.

We were practicing for four hours today.

"Let's go to the beach. I mean that's what we came for." Kohana said.

"Yay! I want to go in the ocean. The AC is blowing out hot air now." Rini said.

I felt the air coming out of it.

"Ya it is hot air."

Then Hiroshi hit the AC and it was working again.

"Wow this is a piece of junk." Hiroshi said.

"Well let's go!" Etsuko was already dressed in a cheetah print 2 piece bathing suit.

So we all got dressed and went outside.

"I love the smell of the ocean." Etsuko said and I nodded in was beautiful here.

Hopefully we can really enjoy it after this we got there me, Rini and Kazuki ran into the water was so cold.

The others were setting up our spot the beach wasn't really crowded it only had a few people on it.

I wonder why.

All well to much thinking for right.

We were on the beach for about two hours then it got really dark.

"Why did the sun go away?" I asked heartbroken.

"Maybe there's a storm coming?" Akihiko said.

"We should go back." Kohana we al packed up but then there was a big gust of wind that blew our stuff into the ocean and Kohana and me fell down.

_Etsuko's POV_

The wind started to pick up then we heard thunder and rain poured down on us.

"This is a really bad thunderstorm."Katsumi said.

She was right the water droplets hurt and then lightening struck really close to us which made me scream on the top of my lungs.

"We have to get shelter." Kazuki said and he led the group to a cave.

"Im' freezing." Kohana said.

Akihiko tried to start a fire.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kazuki said.

"Trying to start a fire so don't you dare touch my little sister."

"Ok then let's huddle in a group since the fire isn't working."

"No I'm almost there... there all done."

Wow I can't beleive he actually started a real fire.

"Now let's explore this cave." I said and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?" Hiroshi asked.

"No I'm just getting board."

"We were only in here for about 2min.." Akihiko said.

"Let's explore this place Etsuko." Kohana least I can count on one person in this group to have some fun.

"Fine let's go." Kazuki said.

"Alright adventure time!" Rini we started to wonder around the got to this one part of the cave that had all types of jewels

."Wow it's beautiful!" Katsumi said.

"It's amazing! I've never seen anything like this!" Kohana said.

I saw a bug crawling up her shoulder should I tell her?

"Ummmm...Kohana..." I said.

"Ya?"

"There is a big, huge bug on you!"

She turned her head very slowly.

"OMG GET IT OFF I HATE BUGS GET IT OFF THIS IS DISGUTING!' she screamed in a high pitched Ronin brushed it off her.

"Thank you." she said with relief.

"BOM, BANG, BOM!"

"What the hell is that?" Katsumi asked.

Then we all looked up and saw that there were rocks all flew into other tunnels but got separated.

**Nina: sorry it was so short but the next one will be longer. I promise. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Cave Feelings!

**Nina:Hey everyone! This chapter is going to be much longer.  
**

**Akihiko:I can't believe you left off with a cliff hanger! **

**Nina:I don't even know what this chapter is going to be about!  
**

**Katsumi:Nina does not own Shugo Chara.**

_Chapter 7: Cave Feelings!_

Kohana's POV

I felt a tug and fell back.

I must have landed on something because I didn't feel the impact that I was waiting for.

Then I looked behind me to find the something I landed on.

"Kazuki?" I asked.

"It's like you put all your weight on your ass when you fall."

"Sorry." I said and got I offered my hand and he took it.

"Wait why can I see you?" I asked

"Umm... I don't know. You've always seen me." he said and I smacked his arm.

"Not like that we were cut off from the cave opening."

"Ya your right."

"I know I am." I snapped back.

"Well maybe there's an opening back here."

"Let's get out of here quick." his chara, Atushi, said.

"I agree we need to be out in the open." Kotone said.

I sighed and looked around there was a two way path, one with a faint light coming out of it.

"Let's go this way." Kazuki said and grabbed my hand.

"Ok..." I started walking in silence it was awkward.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"For what?"

"For everything. For making that avalanche of rocks and almost telling everyone your secret when we started this whole ba...uh."

He kissed me very sweetly.

"Stop talking or you'll start another avalanche." he said while smirking.

I slapped him again.

"They are just to cute! Aren't they?" my chara said.

Her weakness is... cute stuff.

Atushi looked at her weird."What the hell happened to you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME!" she screamed at him then went back to her elegant self.

"Sorry. I couldn't control myself there." she said I giggled and she smiled at me.

"Ok! Done with all the mushy stuff now! Atushi said.

"Not yet." Kazuki said.

Akihiko's POV

So me and guess who got stuck together.

Yup kinda obvious. Katsumi!

We both ran in the same was pitched black.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Ya but my leg is all cut up." she answered and I panicked.

"I'm going to start another fire."

"But there's no wood."

"I'll use my shirt and two rocks."

So I started this time it was more difficult because it was pitch black.

"Got it."

"Wow. Your fast."

"Now let me see your leg."

She let go of her leg.

The cut was deep.

"Damn it I already used my shirt to make the fire."

"Use my shirt." I blushed she was offering to take her shirt off.

"Fine.." I mumbled.

Then she took her shirt off.

I don't know why I was blushing she had her bathing-suit on.

I ripped her shirt and cleaned up all the blood around her I wrapped the wound tight and she winced.

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"No I'm completely fine." she said and she tried to stand up.

But almost fell down but I caught her before she could land on the floor.

"Ya your completely fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I put her down and I checked my phone there's one bar.

"I'm going to call Rini, ok."

"Ok."

Rini's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed luckily I wasn't shut off from the opening.

"Rini what's wrong?" I heard a concerned voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Hiroshi.

He looked really worried.

"I'm ok." I said slowly and he sighed in relief.

"Good now let's get out of here and find another opening to get the others."

"Music starts, listen hot stuff I'm in love with this song

So just hush, baby, shut up

Heard enough

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this?

Nah, nah, nah Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Boy, come on, give me rock stuff..."

I answered the phone."Hello?"

"Hey it's me Akihiko I'm stuck with Kastumi..."

"HEY THAT'S NOT NICE!" I heard Katsumi in the background.

"Not like that ok well can you help us get out she's hurt!"

"Ya well try to find a way into the cave."

"Beep,beep..."

"Well that wasn't nice." I said.

"He probably lost connection. And I love your ring-tone." he said with a smirk.

I blushed he didn't have the sun clip in his hair and he was acting like a normal guy.

"Are you ok?" I asked while touching his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine." he snapped back to his normal self.

"Let's go get the others." he we walked out and we started to look for other openings.

Ronin's POV

We were in the sparkly part of the cave witch was lucky for us.

Ya us, we must've gotten split up into groups of two.

I had Kyoko on my back because she fainted after she almost got hit by the rocks.

"Uhhhhhh..." I heard her moan.

"Where the hell am I?" she was squirming.

"Stop your fine! Your with me and we are lost." I tried to stay calm.

"This totally sucks I'm stuck with you of all people." she said puffing her cheeks.

"Hey at least you ended up with someone who can carry you." I snapped back now she was on my nerves.

"Umm can you let me down now I'm back to normal." she said and I blushed I was still carrying her on my back still.

I let her down and she got dizzy so I helped her get her balance back.

"Thanks." she started walking past all the stones.

"It would be so much more beautiful if we weren't suck here."

"Ya." I said.

Then I remembered Katsumi.

I wonder where she is, if she's ok, who she's with?

"Uhhh.." I sighed and she noticed.

"What's wrong?" Mai, her chara, asked.

"Nothing." I said back but my chara had to open his big mouth.

"He needs to find Katsumi the one he loves so...Uhh." I started to strangle them.

Then I saw Kyoko starring at me then turned away to talk to Kano.

"Don't be sad." was the only thing I heard out of Kano as she whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked turned to me then turned away and stuck her noise in the air.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Fine don't talk to me."She looked hurt the slowed down her walking.

"We need to get out of here a lot faster than how we are going now." she said.

"Ok! If you hate me that much let's go." I said.

"It's not that I hate you it's because your really worried about Katsumi." she said starring at her feet than gave me a bright smile.

"Ummmm... ok."

So we found the opening and Kyoko ran out once she saw the light.

"Owww!"

"What's wrong?"I got out and saw what happened.

"What up bro." Hiroshi she ran into Rini who was hugging Kyoko so tight.

"I'm so happy your ok." Kyoko said.

"Ya me to! Now we have to go get my sister because she's really hurt." Rini said

Katsumi's hurt?

"Who is she with?" I asked hoping that it wasn't Akihiko.

"Akihiko." Hiroshi said with a small smirk.

He was getting a kick out of this one.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"He's jealous." Chouko, Rini's chara, said.

"Let's just go." I said getting really uncomfortable.

Etsuko's POV

Great I'm the one all alone.

This is so much fun.

"Don't worry we can get out of this super fast." Hoshi said.

"Ya all we have to do is fallow the flow of the water." Miyako said.

"I know but we don't know when this will end." I said and heard something and saw something.

Which the place was actually kinda bright I don't know why.

But that's not the point.

"Did you see that?" I asked my chara's they shook their head.

Maybe I'm going crazy.

Then I saw it again.

"Hey I know you." I heard a voice that made me swoon.

"Ryou?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"The one and only." he answered.

I turned around and I still gasped even though I knew what to was dressed in rocker jeans and a black t-shirt that said rocker and black boots.

HOT kept ringing in my head.

"Who does this guy think he is." Miyako glared at her.

"Names Ryou. You?"

"I'm Hoshi and this is Miyako." Hoshi said in a kind of scarred voice.

"What are you doing here." I asked him.

"Just hanging out."

"Really cause you just 'hang out' in cave during the day."

"Fine I come here to think and get away from the world." now I know he was telling the truth.

"Oh.""

The rain is also part of why." he said and smirked while I he leaned in close to me which we weren't close in height he was about 5'9'' and I was 5'4''.

He held my cheek and leaned closer to my ear and I was almost as red as a cherry.

"Don't be so nervous around me." he said and he licked my ear.

I shivered and wanted to do something anything to see his face.

But I couldn't move and my chara's looked pissed.

Then he went back to normal and started chuckling.

"I'm not worth almost peeing your pants."

Then I almost blew up but I saw something I didn't want to see.

"I can't beleive you." I almost screamed.

I saw his chara and I knew he was the guy that attacked my friends.

He looked at me stunned.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Your chara is a dog, wolf thing." I said back.

"I'm Koyoote! I am not a dog I'm a coyote thank you very much." his chara said.

"Just shut up Koyoote." he looked annoyed.

"So what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I really don't want to hurt you."

"Ya you expect me to believe you. Who do you work for you?"

"Easter Corporations." he eyes widened I can't believe he told me that.

I started walking away.

"Wait."

"No I'm pissed at you.

Why did you act like that to me.

Is it just to get your job done or something else." I was disgusted in him now

"I was being controlled, the boss put this cuff around my ankle and it controls me. That's who called me that day. I'm so sorry."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"I don't know if your telling the truth or not." I was trying to get away but I couldn't.

"Then look me in the eyes and listen to me."

I turned to him and he looked sincere.

"How do I know that if your a good actor or not?"

"Give me a chance."

"No." It almost broke my heart saying that to him.

I ran away only to be attacked by X-eggs.

"AHHHH!" I Ryou was in front of me.

"Silver Claw." he said and a huge silver claw came out and broke the X-eggs.

"Stop your hurting them."

He looked at me shocked.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Character Transformation... Beautiful Night."

I was wearing a sequenced tank top and a black tutu skirt.

I had cheetah print leggings on and black stilettos.

My hair was curly and I had a sequenced bow in my hair.

"Wow." Ryou said and I smirked.

"Let's combine our powers." I said and held out my was about to take it then he clenched his head in pain

."What's wrong?" I asked.

"Run...now. The cuff is taking control of me." I shook my head.

"No! I'm going to help you."

"DJ Disc." I said and tried to cut off the cuff but there wasn't even a scratch on it.

"Go now so i don't hurt you." he was panting now and was on both of his knees.

I nodded, and ran and ran until I got outside and saw everyone all together.

"OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE ALL OF YOU!" I screamed.

"Why are you transformed?" Kohana asked a bunch of X-eggs came out of the cave.

"That's why." I said.

"Ok let's go Character Transformation...(Chapter 5)

Gold Moon(Katsumi/Kin. Small white wings with white corset top with long sleeves that weren't attached and a short puffy skirt. she also is wearing ribbons on her feet and a gold bow in her hair .)

Butterfly Girl(Rini/Chouko. Black and blue huge butterfly wings and a black dress and blue stockings. She had black ballet flats with ribbons going up to her knees and her hair was down and curly.)

Elegant Sound(Kohana/Kotone. Same.)

Fast Track(Akihiko/Hayao. Same.)

Pure Ambition(Kazuki/Atushi)

Water Performer(Kyoko/Kano. Japanese blue school swimsuit with hair in messy bun and goggles on her hair.)

Black Tiger(Ronin/Tora. Same.)

Sun Possitivity(Hiroshi/Yoko. Same)."

We were all fighting the X-eggs and Ryou.

I was fighting the X-eggs, I couldn't fight him even if I really had to.

"Katsumi now!" Rini yelled.

"Heart Lock On, Open Heart." then all the eggs were purified and Ryou was gone.

We went home and got into warm cloths and took showers.

"Etsuko?" Katsumi asked.

"Ya." I said

"We need to ask you a question."

**Nina:Thanks for reading please review!**


	8. Make It Big!

**Nina: Hey sorry I didn't update earlier I was :And you didn't invite me!  
Nina:Oh this is my BFF she's helping me type this chapter!  
Mina: Don't try and change the subject!  
Nina: I'll make you a bag if we can just start the  
Mina: Hmmmmmm since you make such great bags fine, but we will talk about talk about this later we need to go shoping soon or I will get very PISSED!  
Nina:Did I mention she's very violent  
Mina: Nina doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Chapter 8: Make It Big!**_

_Katsumi's POV_

I had to ask Etsuko something that was bothering me.

"We need to ask you a question."Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Well how do I put this in a easy way?"

"Do you know that dog guy and if so how? What happened in the cave and does this have anything to do with Easter Corporation?" I asked very quickly.

"Ummm ok huhhhhh."

"I'm waiting."

"I know him and we meet in-front of the hotel and I got attacked by X-eggs."

She didn't want to tell me anything.

She only told me as little as she could.

I grabbed her and went out to the beach alone.

"Tell me everything as a friend not as a guardian the wants to destroy Easter." I said hoping to hear some more about this whole situation.

"Ok his name is Ryou and he's a coyote not a dog and we meet outside the hotel and went to this little cafe. In the cave he was being controlled by Easter."

I was surprised she knew him more than I taught she did.

"Oh."

"Ummmmm huh."

"So do you like him?" I teased.

She blushed a light pink.

"I think." she said confused.

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"Well he's such a playboy and..."

"Hot!" I said filling in her sentence.

She giggled and I smiled.

It's good to see her normal again after the whole cave thing.

"Well let's go back ok." I said and she nodded.

"BAM!"

"Oww watch what your doing Akihiko." I heard Kohana almost yelling at him.

Then saw them behind the bushes.

"You listened to our conversation." Etsuko said embarrassed.

I blush after I remembered calling Ryou hot.

"Umm..." Rini started.

"Yes now let's go so we don't get caught in another storm." Kazuki we all went back to the hotel and practiced all went to sleep for a few hours.

_Etsuko's POV _

"Wake up!" Noriko-senpai said.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko said.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT DISGUSTING HOUSE!" he said back and she popped out.

"Let's go!" we all sweat-dropped.

We all got ready,

I was wearing a red plaid jacket with long jacket tails laced up front and long loose sleeves.

Short black leather skirt, black fishnet tights and high black boots.

My hair was in a bump and curly.

Kohana had a black lace corset that ends right after her belly button.

She was trying to put on super tight skinny jeans that were zebra print on.

She also had cute black peep toe stilettos with laces and her hair was in a little ponytail with a zebra print bow

Katsumi had on a black leather bra with straps down her stomach and a short black puffy skirt.

With black thigh high boots with laces, and a choker with silver spikes.

Her hair was curly and in a high ponytail.

Kyoko was wearing a pink fingerless gloves and a pink shirt and a black leather skirt.

She also had pink and black stripped leg warmers with black stilettos and her hair was in a spiky pixie hairstyle.

Rini was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones with a pink paid high waisted skirt with black lace ruffles.

Fishnet stockings with thigh high black boots and had her hair in pigtails.

With 1 pink and back fingerless glove and 1 black fishnet was wearing a ripped white t-shirt with black super skinny jeans.

Kazuki was wearing a ripped white t-shirt with black super skinny jeans.

He also wore black combat boots with a purple bandana

Akihiko wore a black and silver shirt with a black leather jacket with black super skinny jeans.

He also wore a blue bandanna and black combat boots.

Ronin had a red and black plaid long sleeved shirt and black super skinny jeans.

He had black combat boots on and a red bandanna.

Hiroshi had a black t-shirt and black super skinny jeans.

He had on the same black combat boots and a studded bandanna.

"How can you not fit those jeans, fat ass!" Katsumi said to Kohana.

"I'm not fat! This is your fault you made me get the super tight skinny jeans!" Kohana said.

"Let me help you big but." Katsumi put her foot on Kohana's back and pulled up her pants from the back.

The guys were in the lobby.

I heard the door open and saw all the guys.

"Are you almost ready we are going..."

They were all staring at Katsumi and Kohana.

"What are you doing up here your suppose to wait down stairs."

"What the hell are you doing?" Akihiko said.

"Trying to put on my pants with a little help." Kohana said slowly.

"Why can't I can't I get action like that?" Kazuki said.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND HELP HER!" Katsumi said.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR HER!" Akihiko yelled holding Kazuki back.

"Well she needs help." Kazuki said.

"Etsuko, Rini, and Kyoko go help her."

"No!" we all said together.

"This is their mess." Rini said.

"Why?" Hiroshi asked.

"They wanted to get the skinniest jeans to make her butt look good." I said

"Well I'll help her." Kazuki said and got out of Akhiko's grip and went over to her.

"Katsumi move I got my girl."

Kohana blushed a bright pulled her pants and they went up a little she looked like she was going to explode.

I looked over to Akihiko who was being held back by Katsumi since she was the only one who could keep him calm.

I laughed so hard.

I'm so glad I'm not in an awkward relationship.

_Kohana's POV_

It took Kazuki a few minutes to pull my pants up then I had to button them.

"Ok now suck it in and we will button these tight ass pants." he said and came in-front of me and he was so close then in the corner of my eye I saw everyone holding Akihiko back.

"Well your enjoying this aren't you." I said to him and he smirked.

"Yup I love helping you put on your pants. It makes me horny." he said to me and he kissed me and started to make out with me.

He picked me up and put me on my bed and buttoned my pants.

"Perfect!" he whispered and kissed me.

"We're all ready." he said and walked out the door and winked at me.

Wewalked out to the car.

"You go in first." Akihiko said to Kazuki.

As Kazuki walked by Akihiko he kicked him somewhere where no guy ever wants to be kicked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Akihiko smiled evilly.

"Don't touch my sister and you won't have this pain again."

"The pains worth her kiss." he said and he grabbed my hand and got in the car and I sat on his lap.

Akihiko looked pissed then Katsumi got in between me and Kazuki and Akihiko.

"Thanks!" I whispered.

"Well we can't loose anyone before this performance."

I giggled.

_Etsuko's POV_

We all might die.

"What if I mess up! I can't do this!" Kohana was freaking out.

Akihiko slapped her.

"Calm down and don't go near the perv."

Then he glared at Kazuki who was tuning his guitar.

I started to play with my hair and sing.

30min later.

"Alright let's start this competition!" the announcer started the show.

Then I saw the video cameras...shit.

"This whole competition is going to be world wide so they should be a little nervous so don't be hard on them. The lines will be opened at the end of the show for an hour so vote fast. First up is...

8 acts later

"Next up is The Rebels. They will be singing Friday I'll Be Over You by Allison Iraheta!"

"Clap,clap,clap,clap,clap!"

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" I said.

"1, 2, 3"

"Oh yea

Monday, Tuesday we were cool

Wednesday I found out about you

Caught my heart by tellin' lies

You weren't what you advertised

But silly me, to believe

Oh oh oh was unique

When I'm there, you out on a show

Oh oh oh you gotta go"

Now this was getting fun.

I looked around and everyone looked like they were having fun.

Ronin was rocking out on the drums and Katsumi was playing her violin but somehow it worked with the song.

Akihiko looked like he was having fun but watching Kohana and Kazuki and I giggled.

Kohana was facing Kazuki and Hiroshi and Rini and Kyoko were singing back up and sounded really good.

_Ikuto's POV_

I was looking for cartoons to watch then I was this show called 'Make It Big'.

My mouth dropped open.

"AMU COME DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Since when are they on TV.?" Amu looked at the TV.

"They look so punk rock it's so cute."

"ARE YOU INSANE LOOK AT HOW SHORT KATSUMI'S SKIRT IS! I DON'T TRUST THE BOYS SHE'S WITH!"

"You need to calm down she's probably fine.

""DO YOU REMEMBER HOW I DRESSED WHEN I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND HOW I ACTED! I WAS A TOTAL PERVERT AND SOME OF THOSE BOYS ARE PERVS ALSO!"

"You have to sit down and shut up and watch your daughters."

"I'm calling Nagi I mean look at his daughter and her jeans! I'm surprised she can fit and breath in them." I muttered.

"Ring, ring."

"Hello." the voice on the phone was feminine.

"Hey are you watching channel ** your kids are on TV."

"Ummm ok... NAGI TURN ON THE T.V. AND HERE'S YOUR PERVERTED CAT FRIEND!"

"That's not nice." I muttered.

"Hello?"

"Dude turn on your TV and find this show called 'Make It Big' now I think you should see someone on there"

"Ok ok calm down hold on... oh is that our kids? Hey they look pretty good up there all their vocals sound amazing and wow the instrumentals sound amazing to!"

"DUDE LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS WEARING!"

"Oh...Wow those pant are a little tight"

"A LITTLE! IT LOOKS LIKE SHE WAS PORED INTO THEM!"

"I wonder how she got those jeans on?"

"Wow those jeans are really cute!" Rima said.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT LOOK AT HOW KAZUKI IS LOOKING AT HER!" I screamed at her.

"Oh looks like our daughter might be in a relationship." Rima said

"Oh great another freaking crush. She should give up on guys. Man I hope we won't have to meet him or anything cause if she brings him home I'm going to kill the both of them, and I definitely don't want to have the sex talk with her!"

"Oh look at Akihiko he looks different." Rima said.

"He starting to look like you Ikuto!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BOY?" Rima said.

I laughed.

They all looked like rockers then the song ended they were really good.

"I wonder why they are on this competition?" I asked Nagi

"Who knows? Maybe the chairman is making them do it... you remember what he did to us?"

"He made me go on kitty I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTERS DRESS LIKE THAT IMAGINE ALL THE PERVERTS OUT THERE READY TO MOLEST MY YOUNG INNOCENT DAUGHTERS!...(whispered) plus your daughter to!"

"...WHAT THE HELL?...RIMA WE ARE GETTING ON A PLANE RIGHT NOW! YOU WANNA COME IKUTO?"

"HELL YES!"

"OK! Call everyone up and we will meet at the airport!"

"ALRIGHT MEET YOU THERE!"I hung up.

"Amu we are going to Paris, baby! Pack up!"

_Etsuko's POV _

"That was so much fun we are totally going to win!" I said and everyone nodded.

"Next up is Coyote Easter singing Starsrukk by 3OH!3" the announcer said and then Ryou…I mean controlled Ryou came on was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

He had white sneakers on and a black hat with a coyote on it.

Then his band came on after him.

"LET'S GO! Nice Legs ,Daisy Dukes Makes a Man go (whistles)

That's the way they all come through like (whistles)

Low-cut see though shirts that make you(whistles)"

I saw x-eggs rising up in the audience.

"Push it baby, push it baby,

Out of control,I got my gun cock tight and I'm ready to blow,

push it baby, push it baby,

Out of control,this is the same old dance that you already know."Ryou sang.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katsumi look at me then at Kohana.

"What?" Kohana said.

"You guys are so disgusting. I mean the guy you like is up on stage singing that song, and you Kohana almost had sex with Kazuki in front of us!... You two are like certified sluts!" Katsumi said.

"Don't pay attention to me! LOOK THERES X-EGGS EVERYWHERE!" I said

"Ok ok lets go purify them quickly and hopefully no one will notice!"

"Character Transformation...(chapter 7)

Silver Moon(Katsumi/Gin. Same as gold moon but in black and purple.)

Butterfly Girl(Rini/ Chouko. Same.)

Elegant Sound(Kohana/ Kotone. Same)

Fast Track(Akihiko/ Hayao. Same)

Pure Ambition(Kazuki/ Atushi. Same)

Water Performer(Kyoko/ Kano. Same)

Black Tiger(Ronin/ Tora. Same)

Sun Positivity(Hiroshi/ Yoko. Same)

Beautiful Night(Etsuko/ Miyako. Same)"

Katsumi purified the eggs after a long battle.

1 Hour Later!

"Now it's time to announcer the winners of this competition!" the announcer she opened the envelope

."The winners are the Rebels!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! WE WON WE WON!" I hear Rini scream as loud as she could.

"Congrats and you win the hotel rooms! Have fun but restrain yourselves from anything you would be ashamed to tell your parents!"

The audience laughed the guys chucked and all the girls were ready to explode.

"Thank you for watching 'Make It Big'!

Then the competition was finally over.

_Kazuki's POV_

We got to the hotel.

The hotel was amazing with a pool and hot tubs and it was on the beach.

"Wow!" Everyone said in union.

Wewent to our rooms which we got extra rooms because of all the people we had so many people.

"AHHHHH!" I hear Kohana scream.

I opened her door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me nervous.

"I can't get my pants off. I need help." she said in a whisper.

"I'll help you!"

This will be another chance for her to turned bright red.

**Nina:I hope you liked this chapter it took forever!  
Mina: If you don't I'm going to hunt you down and hurt you!...Just kidding its to much work to hunt you down but really I will be so PO'd  
Nina:Told you she had anger issues but the next chapter will be really funny! Review please:)  
Mina: Its true even my mother says that and so does my sister...BTW she's a psychologist so that says something XD!**


	9. Take It Off!

**Nina:Hey! It's 1:30 and me and Mina are typing another chapter! FUN!  
Mina:No it's not fun I NEED REST WOMAN! YOU KNOW HOW IRRITABLE I AM IN THE MORNING!  
Nina:Well fine! I'll write this chapter alone then!  
Mina: I wanna help!  
Nina:Fine then let's get started because I have an idea in my head.  
Mina:Ohhhhh the plot thickens ...ok I'm done  
Nina:We don't own Shugo Chara.**

_Chapter 9:Take It Off!_

_Kohana's POV_

When Kazuki said he would help me take off my cloths I was going to die.

This was nothing like the movies when the girl says she needs help taking off something.

No there was nothing romantic about it...yet.

"This thing is really stuck on you."

"Just please get it off or I'm going to cut these pants." I whined

."Well the zipper got undone." he said and I looked down

"Ok let me try this on my own."

I pulled and pushed trying to get them off but they wouldn't move.

"I can't get it." I said and blushed.

He tried to get them off.

Itmust have taken 20min to get them off.

When he did he got excited.

He went behind me and started to take off my corset.

Then my hair came next.

Then we started to make out and it was like that day at the disgusting house all over again.

But it's not like I want it to stop now.

I wanted more and more of him.

I took his shirt off then his pants.

BAM!

"HEY KOHAN...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

I looked to my door and saw my mom and my dad with their mouths wide open but I really didn't care.

"GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed and threw Kazuki across the room.

"KOHANA GET SOME CLOTHS ON RIGHT NOW AND WE ARE GOING HOME! RIGHT AFTER I KILL HIM!"

I looked for my phone there it is.

_Katsumi's POV_

Guess what horrible thing happened to me...yup the zipper on my bra got stuck and so did the straps down my stomach.

Lucky me!

"Uhhhhhhh hey can someone help me?"

Of course the only people there are Akihiko and Ronin.

"Yeah what do you need?" they asked in unison.

"Ummmmmm this is really awkward but can you help me take this bra thing off my zippers stuck!" to prove it I tried to pull down the zipper but it went nowhere.

The guys smiled and said "I'll help!"

"Ugh you're such a guy!"

"Yes, yes we are and we are very happy to help!"

Akihiko tried to get the straps around my stomach off while Ronin tried to get the zipper off and I had my hands in the air trying to make it easier for them to try and take it off.

"Man this zipper is stuck like glue!"

"And these straps just don't wanna come off!"

Pop!

"Yes! Did it finally come off?" I asked.

"Yup!"both guys replied.

"Why was there glue on it?" I said

"Because we put glue on it" Ronin said while stroking her neck...

BAM!

"WHATS GOING ON HERE? OH NO MY DAUGHTER IS BEING MOLESTED BY TWO GUYS! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU PERVERTS!...IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

OMG it's my dad! And my mom...

WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE AND HOW DOES MY DAD MAGICALLY HAVE A MACHETE IN HIS HAND?

"Oh is that Rima and Nagi's son? OH MY GOD!"...

"AND YAYA'S AND KAIRI'S SON TO...Wow this kinda reminds me of the good old days when I was the point of the triangle...now you are to!"

In the background I hear my dad beating up my friends and just when I'm about to do something...

"THERE'S A PLACE DOWN TOWN

WHERE THE FREAKS ALL COME AROUND

IT'S A HOLE IN THE WALL

ITS A DIRTY FREE FOR ALL

AND THEY TURN ME ON

WHEN THEY TAKE IT OFF

WHEN THEY TAKE IT OFF

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"...my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"I need your help!" Kahana said.

"Well I have my own problems! What's wrong?"

"Well... Kazuki helped me get my pants off and my corset and my hair undone. One thing led to another and then..."

"Ok say no more! I'm coming!" I cut her off and hung up.

"I have to go and save your sister Akihiko because she might have had sex with Kazuki." he looked pissed.

"I HAVE TO GO! MR. T YOU CAN KILL ME LATER LET ME KILL THIS GUY WHO JUST VIOLATED THE BRO CODE!" he walked in front of me and broke down Kohana's door.

"WHAT THE HELL! NOW WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT YOU IDIOT!" Kohana screamed then she saw me and started to tear up.

"Katsumi!"

Mood swings much

."It's ok don't worry." I said as she squeezed me to death.

"NO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! BOTH OF THEM ARE GOING TO DIE!" her dad said while he was choking Kazuki.

"I was just helping her get her cloths off." Kazuki protested but it didn't sound good.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"I was doing her..wait no that came out wrong! I was just helping her get her cloths off!""

WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON TOP OF HER ON HER BED!" Nagi said.

"She couldn't fall asleep so I was helping her!" he started to turn purple and blue.

"DAD LET HIM GO! Please." Kohana said.

Then her dad let him Akihiko started to kick him in a place that will be not spoken of was on the ground.

"OMG I NEED TO SAVE RONIN!" I ran into my room and saw Ronin on the floor and my dad packing up my stuff.

"WE ARE GOING BACK HOME NOW!" my dad said and my mom was sitting on my bed looking around.

"This is a really nice place." my mom said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WE ARE GOING HOME!"

_Etsuko's POV_

I was trying to get my jacket off but the zipper wouldn't move.

"Need help with that?" I heard a voice come through the balcony.

"What..." I couldn't figure out who it was until I looked at the door that Ryou was opening.

I should lock the door more often.

"I sorta need to get this jacket off but I'll cut it."

"No I'll help you."

"No I'll go get one of my friends."

"Really your friends. Like the midget who just had sex with the pervert. Then the puma girl got molested by two guys then the hyper girl is getting help from the emo guy."

"OMG! They seem busy and you know all there names so don't call them that."

"Ok whatever." he said and walked in front of me and kissed me while trying to pull the zipper down.

"Well this isn't working out the way I planned."

"I don't want to know what you were planning in your teenage boy mind."

"Why not." he was still trying to get the zipper down when I heard a knock on the door and a creak.

"What the hell is going on in here?" my mom was in the doorway plus...my dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked them both but it went mostly to Tadase.

I hate my dad so much that I want to call him Tadase.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun!" he said to us.

"You would know because you always do this." I snapped I looked at my mom who had her mouth wide open.

"What were you thinking?" she said.

"He was helping me get my cloths off." I protested then looked at Ryou who had his head down.

"I can't believe your doing this!"

"Mother like daughter." I said to her.

She walked over to me and slapped me.

"Don't ever talk that way to me." she almost screamed at me.

I was pissed at her for bringing him near me.

She knows how much I hate him.

Ryou still didn't move he probably didn't want to be in my family problems.

I couldn't blame him.

"Why are you acting like a rebel it's not cute and you can't get guys like that." Tadase said.

"Why can't you grow up and be a real father!" he picked up his hand and almost slapped me but Ryou stopped him.

"You shouldn't hurt women." he said and I saw him give me a smirk."

Get your hands off of me LITTLE BOY!"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" wow what's wrong with being called a 'little boy'?

"Your mom wasn't to hard." Tadase said while smirking.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOM!"

"Calm down Ryou he's trying to get you pissed. He wants to fight you." I said trying to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Well I am going to marry her."

"No I'm going to stop all this by getting the Embryo."

The Embryo?

My mom was shocked when he said Embryo.

"So that's your wish hahaha that's a stupid wish." Tadase said then Ryou punched him.

"Leave us alone." Ryou said emotionless and started to walk to the when he was passing me I grabbed his hand he didn't even look at me then ran outside and jumped off the balcony.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT I REALLY LIKE HIM AND HE'S NOT A TOTAL JACKASS TO ME!" I screamed at both of them.

"Wait!" my mom said but I already ran out the door.

I ran to Kohana's room because her room was the closest to mine and I needed someone to talk to.

"KOHANA!"

Then I saw her parents packing her bags and she was on the balcony when she heard me she turned around and I saw she was crying.

She opened the sliding door.

"Why are you crying? she asked me then I looked in the mirror...

I looked like shit my makeup was all over my face.

I was crying and I didn't even notice.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked her and she nodded and grabbed two sweaters and handed one to me.

"Thank you."

"Let's go before my parents notice."

I looked at her family who weren't paying any attention to us even though I screamed her name and I was crying.

We walked outside and went to the beach.

"So what happened?" she asked me.

I told her my story and she told me hers and we were crying like someone died.

"This whole day sucked!" she was sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"Well at least you got some action." I said giggling... and sobbing.

"I'm going to have to transfer to a new school because of this." she said now I know why she was crying.

"No way it wasn't even your fault." I said to her she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then who's is it?" she asked me.

"Tsukasa's!" I said and she laughed.

"Ya tell that to my parents." she said while giggling.

"Let's go back." I suggested and she nodded.

"Ya." then we started walking to the hotel.

_Utau's POV_

So we visited Kyoko who was still in her little outfit and Kauki groaned.

"What's wrong with you that is the perfect stage outfit." I scolded him and he smiled.

"Ya for someone older than her." he was serious now.

"Well then go find your son and tell him what you did to his Wii" I said and he got scared.

"Why can't you do it?"

"What happened?" Kyoko asked.

"He broke it while playing it with his brothers." she giggled.

"Go now!" he went down the hall...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I heard Kauki scream.

I ran down the hallway and Kyoko followed.

"What's wrong did someone get hurt?" I asked then saw everyone starring at me.

"What?" I asked blushing maybe it wasn't serious.

"YOUR SON MOLESTED MY DAUGHTER WHO JUST DISAPPEARED! AND HE SAYS THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Nagi was yelling I almost bursted out laughing.

"Wow starting that early Kazuki?" I asked him trying to keep a straight face.

"DON'T LAUGH THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE CONDOMS! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER PREGNANT!" Nagi was hilarious when he was pissed.

"Kazuki haven't I told you to always be safe!" I was laughing and Kazuki and Rima joined me.

"What is wrong with you?" Kauki and Nagi said to me and Rima.

"Lighten up." I said while waving my Etsuko and Kohana poped up.

"Oh shit!" Kohana said.

I laughed and Kohana and Etsuko smiled.

"Why can't you take this whole thing like Utau?" Kohana said.

I told her not to call me Mrs. it made me fell old and I'm also a pop star so it doesn't fit me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her she looked like hell rolled over.

"They want me to go to another school." she said and started to tear up.

"Just get her on birth control. I mean a lot of girls get pregnant earlier than 14." I told them.

"It's not my fault daddy it's Tsukasa's he made me go on this trip... he made all of us go on this trip and go on stage."

Then I looked back and saw my brother, Amu, Yaya, and Kairi, Hiroshi, Ronin, Rini and Katsumi.

"HE DID ALL OF THIS I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ikuto said.

I giggled he was just as protective over me when I was dating Kauki but got over it.

"Can I please stay at the school I'll be good I promise." Kohana said.

Nagi looked at everyone and sighed.

"Fine..." he mumbled.

"Thank you so much!" she was jumping up and down.

"How long are you guys staying?" Katsumi asked.

"Till tomorrow we just wanted to see you." Amu said.

"YA AND YELL AT YOU FOR WEARING THOSE OUTFITS!" Ikuto yelled.

**Nina: Thank you for reading please REVIEW!**


	10. Back Home!

**Nina: Hey everyone! I don't know what to write about but my friend Mina in the last chapter here told own me to update because she wants to know what's going to happen.  
Kazuki: So your winging it?  
Nina: Yep!  
Ryou: She does not own Shugo Chara.**

_Chapter 10: Back home._

_Ronin's POV_

When our parents left we just had fun and went everywhere we could but now it was time to go 's just one thing I need to know and Hiroshi won't tell me...

What happened to him and Rini the day our parents came to visit got on the plane and started to go home.

"Would you please tell me what happened!" I begged him.

"No way!" he said."I will get it out of you one way or another."

"Good luck with that."

"Alright but you asked for it."

We were on the plane for about a half an of us were asleep because our plane ride was booked at two in the morning.

...wait I forgot what I was going to do.

...right now I'm going to get it out of him :)

I tackled him and started strangling him.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed and everyone woke up and Katsumi and Kohana went back to sleep and Etsuko was trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok...just...let...me...go...please..." he choked out and I let him go and I stared at him while we sat down.

"Well tell me.

""Ok well..."

_Flashback_

"I need help getting this off." Rini said but no one answered her so she walked out into the she saw me."Help. Now." she said.

What was wrong with her.

She was so bossy.

"Ok..." I mumbled and she grabbed my hand and led me into her room.

I turned did she want me to help her with?

I asked myself and I was about to ask her but then she started to unzip her skirt and I was completely red.

Then the zipper got stuck and I understood what she needed help with...

"YOU WANT ME TO STRIP YOU?" I asked/yelled.

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

Now I was really nervous.

"Well help me get out of this. The skirt is cutting off my circulation."I walked over to her and she turned pink.

I tried to unzip it...but it didn't work out...at all.

"I cant get it. Unless...you want me to...umm."

"What spit it out." she almost yelled at me but tried to stay calm.

"Cut it off."

"Uhhhh...fine get it off of me."

I took out my razor and cut it off.

I was about to explode but then I felt something on my cheek.

Then I realized that she kissed me on my I kissed her on the lips and the kiss got rougher then I stopped.

"I'm sorry...I went to far."

"It's alright." she of said.

_End of flashback_

"At least Mr.T didn't get you." Isaid and looked at my arm and shivered.

"Was he that bad?" he asked me.

"You have no idea. I cant believe he broke my arm. I will never go near Katsumi ever again. I learned my lesson."

"Hahahahaha." he said sarcastically.

"The plane will be landing in ten minutes." the flight attendant said over the speakers.

"Thank god." Kohana said taking a deep breath.

_30 minutes later _

_Etsukos POV_

"We have all our stuff right?" Noriko asked.

"No mine didn't come yet." I said.

Where the hell could it be.

The spinney thing went around almost twenty times and its still not here.

"Let's go to the service desk." Akihiko went to the unfriendly service guy.

He didn't care about my problem at all.

I mean...he is supposed to be a service person...you know helping people.

"Look here you asshole!" I stared at me with wide eyes.

"I need my stuff and your going to call them and ask them if they have seen a sequenced suitcase! You got that?" I said while holding the collar of his shirt so he would be at my level.

Then he picked the phone up and asked the suitcase person...whatever he's called and guess what they said...

"HOW THE HELL DID MY SUITCASE GO ALL THE WAY TO CANADA! THOSE STUPID PEOPLE WHO CANT READ A TAG THAT SAYS JAPAN!" I was furious.

"Calm down you'll get your crap back in a few days." Kohana said and I hit her on the side of the head.

"Did you forget the broke your flute thingy when we were going to France." I whispered in her ear.

"THEY ARE STUPID!" she agreed withme.

We got outside and our parents were outside plus Tadease.

I still have no idea why he's still here.

He should just go die in a hole.

I mean seriously he's pissing me off.

"Why is HE here?" I asked my mom while pointing at him.

"Well ask him yourself." she answered back.

That's where I get my quick tongue from.

"No." and I got into the car and waited.

They got in and we drove home in silence...for awhile...

"So how was your trip?" my non-father asked.

"Sexual." I answered and my mom tried to hold in her laugh but he showed no emotion.

"Well that's great for you."

"How was your business trip to...where was it again?" I tried to sound dumb.

"Brazil."

"No I don't think so. Oh right to your skank! You forgot to tell me that you were going to marry Ryou's mom but your cheating on her!" I wanted to strangle him.

"Well as you call her my skank was pregnant and you are a big sister. Are you happy now you got another sibling like you've always wanted." he smirked.

"I'M NOT A BIG SISTER AND THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO THAT I WANTED TO BE A BIG SISTER!" I was almost had a baby with someone who isn't mom.

How could he.

I opened the car door and ran...and ran... and ran.

I didn't hear or see anything.

I wasn't paying attention then I found myself in the park and it was dark out but the street lights were on.

I walked to the swings and sat down.

I was to tired to swing and I felt my face was soaked.

I cried so much.

Why did my dad have to be an asshole.

"Hey there." I heard a familiar voice.

I looked around but saw nothing.

"It must have been my imagination." I mumbled to myself.

"Nope." the voice said again.

I looked up and saw Ryou then everything went black...

**Nina: Well did you like it sorry I took so long. School and dance makes life crazy and I barley have time to do anything. I will type another chapter as soon as I can :)**


	11. Kiddy Love!

**Chapter 11: Kiddy Love**

_Ryou's POV_

"Why the hell did you do that?" I felt like screaming.

We were standing in the park.

"I couldn't have her in my way." the boss said.

She...ya she showed her face.

"What the hell?" Koyoote said.

The boss had redish hair the ends around the middle of her back.

She also had blue looked about ten years old but I noticed she didn't have a chara.

She smirked.

"We haven't technically introduced ourselves." she said.

"Well you already know my name."

"Yup! My name is Kazuko."

She hugged me and almost suffocated me.

"Now that blonde isn't in my way I can have you all to myself." she was jumping up and down.

My face froze...

SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME ALL THIS TIME!

"Ohhh NO!" I said.

Shelooked at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Ryou?" she looked so innocent.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN NOT HAVE ME ALL TO YOURSELF!"

"Why?"

"That is so wrong on so many levels!"

"What?" she still didn't get it.

"It's called a pedophile!"

"No its not!"

"Ya it is." she was absolutely crazy.

_LuLu's POV_

"Why the hell did you have to be an asshole!"I felt like screaming at him.

"You have no clue how to raise a child on your own. She's completely out of control." Tadase said.

"That's because you left us!"

"She should still have some respect for her father."

I slapped him upside his looked pissed.

"THE ONLY REASON I LEFT IS BECAUSE SHE IS A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY!" my mouth fell open.

_Katsumi's POV_

I got back home and my dad wouldn't let me go anywhere!

"I just want to go to the roof." I tried to reason with him.

"No! Who knows if there's someone up there waiting for you! Plus your dressed inappropriately!"

"There's no one up there!" I went to my room and slammed my door.

Since the vacation he has been really protective!

I cant even open my window...it was super glued!

I started to read a book but I got bored.

So I went into the hallway and opened a door that led to the attic

.I was looking around and searching for anything interesting...and I found something interesting.

"OH MY GOD! RINI I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"I ran down the stairs and yanked open the door... to bad I wasn't expecting Hiroshi being there.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" I said while hitting him with the photo album.

"What the hell?" Hiroshi was trying to dodge but he wasn't that great at sports.

"Stop!" Rini got all defensive I can believe she likes this dude that means I might have to be related to Ronin.

"Well while your here take a look at what I found!"

"A photo album really Katsumi?" Hiroshi said.

"Look at the pictures fuck-face!"

I opened the photo album and it was all of our parents hanging out at the royal garden with guardian capes on and having tea!

"What the hell!" they both said simultaneously.

"OK first off if you two do that all the time I'm going to hurt one of you and it will probably be you Hiroshi. Then secondly I KNOW RIGHT OUR PARENTS WERE GUARDIANS AND THEY HAD SHUGO CHARAS TO! I suggest you go home Hiroshi unless my dad knows your here cause we need to have a little talk with our parents so GET LOST YOU FUCK-FACE!"


	12. Flash From the Past!

**Chapter 12: Flash From the Past!**

_Amu's POV_

"Did you hear that?" I asked Ikuto

"Ummm..no"

"How could you not you have cat ears?"

"Not anymore my cat abilities are gone. And I'm sure it was just the girls."

"Oh really." I said holding a ball of yarn.

His eyes went into stars and started playing with it.

"And I'm sure Katsumi wouldn't call Rini a fuck-face." I said.

Ikuto stopped, "What!" he ran upstairs and slammed open Rini's door and I followed him only to see Rini sitting on her bed and Katsumi standing there with a old photo album.

"YOU!" Ikuto said pointing to the window where Hiroshi was half way out the window and fell down. Ikuto ran to the window and took super glue out of his pocket and sealed up her window.

"I'm gonna have to treat you like your sister." Ikuto said to Rini who looked like a scared cat… everything always comes back to cats in my mind, thanks Ikuto.

_Rini's POV_

"Oh shit" I murmered to myself.

My sister leaned in toward me, "Don't worry I know how to get that off only if you let me use your window" my twin said and I smiled.

"Sure." I whispered back our parents just stared at us.

"How could you." my dad said to me.

Katsumi stepped in front of me holding the photo album.

"How could you do this to us tsk tsk parents shouldn't keep secrets." she smirked

Mom and dad went pale.

"Where did you get that?" my mother said

"In the attic with all the other albums.. You've been holding out on us now haven't you." Katsumi said

She opened it up and it flipped to a picture of mom sitting on dad's lap with him eating her ice cream with cat ears and a tail.

"Soooooo you have cat ears and a tail...where are they?" she said and started poking dad and looking through his hair.

And then the album fell open to a picture of all of our parents sitting in the royal garden with capes on and drinking tea.

My jaw dropped to the floor

"They had Charas?"

"What?" my sister said

"Crap you guys weren't supposed to see that" the parentals said simultaneously.

"Well why did you keep it?" I said

"Uhhhhhhh good memories." dad said

I flipped through some pages and stopped on a picture of mom, dad and Tadease…the guys were glaring at each other ready to kill each other…over mom.

"Hahahaha did you have some competition in the olden days." I said still giggling holding the album open to the picture.

Katsumi came over and took the album from me and flipped the page.

"HOLY SHIT!" me and my twin said together while our eyes were popping out of our heads.

There was a picture of dad on the floor while Utau was ontop of him kissing him while Kakui was in the background with his mouth hanging open down to the floor.

"This was a good memory?" Katsumi said showing them the picture.

"She made me put it in." dad said and took the photo album away from us.

I whispered to my sister, "Don't worry I took pictures." I said holding my phone up.

"Hahahah I love you so much." she said hugging me.

Our mom glared at us one last time and we put on the most devious smile and she closed the door.

_Katsumi's POV_

I started getting the glue off her window after getting my supplies out of my room.

"I'm so sending this to everyone." Rini said.

I can't remember the last time we had this much fun with only the two of us.

"I miss when we used to hang out like this." I said Rini looked at me dumfounded.

"What are you talking about we always act like this like when we went to the beach with everyone…"

I cut her off "I mean just us two hanging out getting into mom and dads business like we used to when we were younger." I said and she smiled sweetly.

"Ya your right."

"Time for diner!" our mom yelled out to us.

"Coming!" Rini said and grabbed my wrist and ran down the stairs.

"This is going to be an interesting diner." Mika said with a smirk.

"Not funny." Kin said

"Oh yes it is." Gin said sticking her tongue out.

"How long will this day be honestly I can barley flutter my pretty wings anymore." Chouko said with a sad face.

"Be more energetic like me!" Fukiko said.

"I really wish you guys didn't have mouths sometime." I said they all looked hurt.

"Kidding." I said sticking out my tongue out like Gin…damn I was becoming to much like her.

We sat down at the table and it was silent until I spoke up.

"So you can see these?" I asked pointing to our chara's who were eating in the middle of the table.

"Of course we weren't guardians for no reason, well I was a guardian not your father." mom said I still couldn't grasp the idea of them having chara.

"What were your dreams?" Rini said and dad choked on his food.

"Well you should explain to us before we do." I said putting up an argument, they listened to me mostly for some odd reason.

"My dream was to be a cat that's it." dad said and went into the family room without finishing his food.

"Is that even possible?" Rini asked she's so dense sometimes.

"Ya it is." I said sarcastically.

"Oh ok." she said smiling.

Oh god I thought to myself as I smacked my head.

"No your dad's dream was to be free." mom said I looked at her confused.

"Free from what?" I asked.

"From Easter, the world, pretty much everything that was holding him back."

"Like the holiday Easter." me and my sister said.

Mom nodded "Ya the holiday." she said with sweat dripping down her face.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, I mean we get chocolate." Katsumi said.

"I wasn't trying to break away from the holiday." dad came back in probably because he was hungry and his dignity was being attacked.

"Oh the corporation?" Rini said.

"Yaaaaaa…" dad said.

This was going to be a long night.

_Akihiko's POV _

When we got home it was interesting.

Since we have such a close and caring family they decided to throw a party for our graduation and coming back from the trip.

"I wish they walked in on you." Kohana said I punched her.

"You get our parents I get Katsumi's parents after me." I said lifting my arm up.

"Rriighhtt…" she said laughing and poking my caste.

Our parents glared at us…well let's say all of our parents had a bonding experience on the plane so everyone knew everything about what happened between every single person.

"So I heard there's another little one coming around." I heard my grandma say to my parents.

My mouth fell open and I looked at my twin who must have heard the same thing I did because she had the same face as me.

"Oh god this isn't happening I can't share anymore attention then I already do with you." Kohana said.

We ran up to our parents.

"Is what we heard correct? We're having a little thing running around here soon?" I asked them with my arms crossed.

Their faces went blank.

I can't believe this…


	13. Finding Her!

**Nina: Ok I just want to let everyone know I fixed all the chapters so they all make sense now so if you want to re-read them all so it makes sense…..I realized kinda late that there were some words cut out when I put it on the website.**

Chapter 13: Finding Her!

_Etsuko's POV_

I heard a door slam and I my head shot up.

I rubbed my eyes all around me was dark, there was only one light bulb that made a dim glow around me.

I saw a figure coming closer and a chara flew in my face.

"Glad your finally awake." the chara said I looked closely…

"Koyoote! That means…"

I looked up and looked at the figure closer and then I realized it was Ryou.

"What happened where am I?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry…" Ryou whispered as he unlocked the cellar I was stuck in and grabbed my arm.

"Ouch that hurts!" I said trying to pry his hand off my arm but it wouldn't budge.

He opened a door and the light was so bright it almost blinded me.

I blinked a few times to get everything back to normal and everything the whole hallway was completely white.

Then I saw two body guards that opened a door where a girl redish hair and blue eyes stood there with a smirk.

She looked about 7 but what caught my attention was what was behind her surrounded by glass.

_Lulu's POV_

I couldn't find Etsuko anywhere.

I waited a day to call the police just in case she would come home.

But she never did so I called the police not to long ago and they just started a search party for her.

When the last police officer left I flew over to Rima and Nagi's because everyone was suppose to be there for a party and I needed help.

I walked into the house and saw Rima and Nagi arguing with their twins…this is a bad time for everyone.

When the two kids left their parents I rushed over to the couple that looked devastated.

"Rima, Nagi we need a parent meeting." I said and they looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll find Amu and Ikuto, Rima will find Utau and Kauki you find Yaya and Kairi." Nagi said and we all went our separate ways to find everyone.

_Kairi's POV_

When Lulu came to me and Yaya calling a parent meeting I knew something was very wrong.

We went to our usual meeting place where Amu, Ikuto and Nagi were already sitting waiting there.

"So what's this all about cuz we just walked trought the door." Amu said.

"We need everyone here first." Lulu said.

She looked really worried, but I'll wait to ask her anything because she really doesn't like to repeat herself.

After a few minutes Rima, Utau and Kauki showed up.

"What took you so long?' Nagi asked Rima.

She looked at him pissed.

"I'm short and it's a big party."

She's still sensitive about her height.

"Ok well we're all here." Ikuto said.

She took a breath and told us everything that happened her running away because of her father saying those things to her and now she's missing and she can't find her anywhere.

"We need to find her right away." Lulu finished her speech.

We all looked around at each other worried.

"so should we tell this to the kids?" Yaya asked.

"Ya, I think they have a better chance at finding her and saving her than we do." Lulu said.

_Kohana's POV_

…Well mom's having another baby and Akihiko was pissed.

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal. I mean ya it's gonna be a lot of work…" Akihiko cut me off.

"Mom's not gonna go back to work and dad isn't doing to well this season."

I looked shocked I didn't even think of any of that.

"We would need to help out lot." Akihuko said.

I was about to say something but Katsumi showed up and interrupted me.

"Etsuko is missing we need to find her." Katsumi said.

"Everyone always interrupts me." I said.

They both rolled their eyes and grabbed my arms and we rushed outside where everyone was waiting.

"I'm guessing we're going to save her." I said.

They all nodded.

"Soo….Easter Corporations." Akihiko said.

"Ya seems that way." Rini said.

"I mean who else could it be that wants one of us out of the picture." Ronin said.

"Ya I guess." I said.

"How are we getting in?" Akihiko said.

Then everyone started thinking and they all looked at me at the same time.

"What?"

This is getting a little scary…


	14. The Gaurdian's Plan!

_Chapter 14: The Guardian's Plan!_

_Katsumi's POV_

After thinking for a little while we all looked at Kohana.

"What?" she asked scared.

"You need to go in there." I said.

"No way I can't go in there alone."

"Yes you can."

"NOOOO…." she started to get really scared.

"Kidding!" I interrupted her.

I was bending to her level with a big smile.

"I hate you." she said whipping the one tear forming in her eye.

We all laughed and Kazuki petted her head.

"Ok but seriously what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I think I know." I said pointing at her, Kazuki and me.

Everyone looked so confused.

"Oh come on what's the point of being in the same group if none of you can read my mind, huh?"

Then everyone started laughing at me.

"Ok so this is what's gonna happen…"

_Next morning._

"I'm so tired." Kohana whined.

"Your so close just finish." I urged her to keep going on.

The needle went through the fabric one more time then tied and cut.

"Done." she said with a tired smile.

Everyone grouped around us.

Ya we pulled an all nighter with everyone here at Akihiko and Kohana's house.

It was about 5:24 in the morning.

"Kohana they look amazing!" Rini said holding up the dresses she made.

"I can't wait to hear the rest of the plan." Akihiko said.

I gave them a weak smile.

"Well…"

_Kohana's POV_

We pulled up to Easter Corporation in a limo.

Katsumi's plan was really risky.

I mean what if we get caught.

But we have to save Etsuko so I'll do it.

The driver opened the door and we climbed out and fixed our dresses.

Katsumi was wearing a teal sequenced dress that ended a little past her knees.

The right sleeve was long and the left was short sleeved.

The sequence on the dress was so small it looks so cool.

Her hair, well her dark brown wig was pulled back in messy low bun and had large silver star earrings.

Her shoes were silver heels and a piano printed clutch.

Her eyes were decked out with black eyeliner and fake eyelashes and dark red lipstick.

Then my dress was black lace and long sleeved.

It ended a little past my knees just like Katsumi's.

I wore a black spaghetti strap shirt and pink sequenced shorts underneath the dress.

I wore a black wig that had hollywood curls that were slicked to the left.

I had piano printed heels and a pink sequenced clutch.

I also had black eyeliner surrounding my eyes and fake eyelashes and I had bright pink lipstick on.

We both had black sunglasses that were to big for our faces.

Then Kazuki was behind us wearing a white tee shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and some metal accents on his outfit.

His hair was all spiky and red we used spray on die because he refused to wear a wig…I hope it will come out.

He was carrying his silver electric guitar in a black sequenced case.

He was totally against it but Kohana helped with that one she said we should all look put together as an individual and as a group.

We walked in ready for our scheduled appointment.

Thank god for Hiroshi we found out that Easter Corporations was looking for new recruits.

And there was a group of people going and the guy was going to play the guitar and there were two assistants accompanying him.

So we kidnapped them and now Rini, Akihiko, Kyoko, Ronin, and Hiroshi are watching over them and keeping in touch with us.

We walked into the lobby and took of our sunglasses.

"Hello how may we help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We are here for an appointment with the boss." I said.

"Ok who are you again?" she asked politely.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out my eyes grew wide.

"Brian Roux." Kazuki said looking bored.

'Nice save.' I thought to myself.

She nodded and pressed a button on her earpiece.

"Hello please send them down our eight o'clock appointment is here." she said and pressed the button again.

She turned to us and smiled just wait until your escorts get here.

We all looked at each other and let out a little sigh we made it this far!

Our escorts showed up there was two large men in black suits with black sunglasses like they came out of some crime fighting movie.

We went up the elevator to the highest floor.

When the elevator doors opened I noticed that everything here is blinding white.

We walked down a few hallways and finally got to the room.

"The boss will be with you in a few minutes." one of the guards said while we walked in and sat down on the white furniture in the white room.

One whole wall was glass window which revealed an amazing view.

All three of us looked around amazed.

Then I looked at Katsumi.

"Ok so next part of our plan." I whispered.

"So someone needs to go find Etsuko." she whispered back.

I looked at Kazuki and he nodded and we both looked at Katsumi.

"Well I think you should do it." I said a little louder than I should have and the guard looked at me then went back to standing perfectly straight.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Ask to go to the bathroom. Guys know girls always have to go to the bathroom." Kazuki said while smirking and staying in character.

I think he's enjoying the role playing.

"Why do I have to do it can't Kohana do it?"

"No you have to do it cuz you haven't done anything productive." I said to her she looked at me confused.

"I made this whole plan up."

"Ya but you need to do something that's gonna help us." I said.

"Fine I'll do it happy."

"Very." I said with a big smile.

She rolled her eyes and stood up and walked to the door.

"Umm I really need to go to the bathroom where is it?" she started talking to the guard by the door.

"Its down the down the hall then take two rights." he said not even looking at her.

"Thank you." she said and walked past him to the door.

He blocked the door with his arm.

"The boss doesn't want you to leave the room though. So you just have to hold it in."

She looked back at us.

_Katsumi's POV_

Oh my god I'm stuck now.

I looked back at Kohana and Kazuki who where about to burst out laughing.

Kohana flicked her hand at me telling me to keep trying.

I looked back and took a deep breath.

"Ok you got me I don't need to go to the bathroom."

He looked at me and I could see his face was very serious and I felt Kazuki and Kohana burning holes in the back of my head.


	15. Riskiness!

_Chapter 15: Riskiness!  
_

_Etsuko's POV_

I stood there looking at the machine behind her.

"Oh so you want to know what this does." she said pointing to the machine.

I looked at her scared but she still had that annoying smirk on her face.

I glanced at Ryou behind me who was looking at the floor and his chara looked scared.

"Well let's show you what it does." she said and snapped her fingers.

Two guards stepped in front of her and grabbed me.

They dragged me to the machine and sat me down in it.

Right when my butt hit the hair metal straps came out cuffed my waist, ankles, and wrists.

"Ugh!" I struggled but I couldn't get out.

"Ryou tell her what it does." she said holding onto his arm.

Then I saw my two charas in a glass cage that she held up.

I looked at her scared.

For a little girl she scared me…a lot.

"It steals your charas." he said quietly.

My eyes widened.

"No no no Miyako, Hoshi please no..."

Right then the little girl pressed a button and I felt a powerful shock go through my body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the pain completely took over my body.

_Hoshi's POV _

(I realized I haven't put any of the chara's POV in the story)

I felt the same shock that Etsuko was feeling and it really hurt.

"Hoshi I feel like I'm completely fading." Miyako said she was really nervous.

"I know I feel it too." I said.

"Well I'm done here make sure to let her free when they are gone." the little redhead said to the guards and pointed to us.

'They can see us I never knew that.' I thought to myself.

The little girl left and so did Ryou, but his chara stayed with us.

"You know Ryou would never want this for Etsuko or you two.

Miyako nodded "Ya but now Etsuko won't have us."

"Will she remember us?" I asked him.

Koyoote shook his head no.

I looked at Miyako and saw she was fading faster than me.

_Katsumi's POV_

I wondered around the place dodging guards and workers.

Then I came to a door and saw the creek open.

I ran to the corner and hid in the connecting hallway.

I peeked around the corner and saw a little girl with red hair and a guy…wait that's Ryou!

Then I heard screaming.

"Isn't that…" Mika started.

"Yup that's Etsuko's high pitched scream." I said.

"I feel Hoshi's presence." Kin said.

"Ya but not Miyako's." Gin said.

"Well it's worth a try to see if she is in there."

"Character Transformation...New Moon (Katsumi/ Mika)."

"Alright let's do this!"

I walked to the door and looked up.

"Score!"

There was a vent that probably led right into the room so I wouldn't have so may people in a fuss…and blow our cover.

I jumped on the wall and fell right down on my butt.

"Oww these walls are slippery!" I said trying to stand up and almost slipped again.

Gin started laughing.

"Just shut up! Not my fault!" I snapped back at her.

I jumped on the wall again and jumped right into the vent.

I got to the room and looked trough the vent.

I saw some guards and an empty cage then I saw them pushing a girl with blond hair.

"Etsuko!"

I broke through the vent and landed on a guard.

"I think you should let her go." I said with a smirk.

They let go of her and came at me.

"Cross whip!" I knocked down a lot of guards with just one whip and grabbed Etsuko.

"We are out of here." I said to her and busted out of the room.

_Kazuki's POV_

"What's taking her so long?" I asked Kohana.

She shrugged "I'm sure she's fine that's why I wanted her to go."

"You do care." I smirked.

She gave me a death glare "Ya about some people." she stuck out her tongue.

"You have to stay in character." I told her.

"Psh." she just threw my comment over her shoulder.

"Ok you may go in now." the guard said and held open a door connecting to a black room.

"Wow something that's not white." I said annoyed.

The guard glared at me.

"But we can't go in until the girl that we came in with comes back." Kohana said.

"Too bad." he said and pushed her.

I grabbed the arm that he pushed her with that was still out.

"Don't you dare touch her." I said and pushed his arm back.

"You didn't have to do that." she whispered.

'Ya I did."

We walked in.

"Ok show us what you got." a deep voice said.

In my ear I heard Katsumi's voice and I realized that Kohana heard it to when she flinched.

"I've got Etsuko. Get out now."

We looked at each other.

"How does she expect us to do that?" I asked Kohana.

Kohana shrugged "You have to try out unless you want to jump out the window."

Should I jump or should we just go though with the plan that lead to nowhere?

"Ehh." shrugged and grabbed Kohana.

"What the..." She started as I ran towards the windows and her eyes grew wide.

We crashed through the widow as she finished her sentence.

"...Hell."

Shattered glass was every where but I held onto Kohana tightly.

All I heard wa Kohana's screaming it was so loud she almost blew my eardrum.

_Akihiko's POV _

We got there just in time as we saw Kazuki and Kohana falling down fast to the sidewalk.

"What the hell are they doing?" Katsumi said as we passed her running towards the falling friends.

She followed us and just like her we were all character changed.

I ran as fast as I could.

"I don't think we can make it!" Kyoko said upset.

"We are going to!" I said.

"How?" Rini asked.

"Use your butterflies!" I said and we all stopped.

We were close enough to them for the attack to work but we might not make it in time.

"Butterfly Kiss!" Rini said and blew on her hands and a whole bunch of blue and black butterflies flew out towards them.

We ran to where they should have landed and there was sparkles everywhere.

We looked and there was Kohana on top of Kazuki who was still holding her tight.

"Kohana?" I said.

She opened her eyes and saw me right away.

"Ahhhh…" she started crying as she was hugging me while we were both kneeling but I was holding up her dead weight.

Kazuki sat up and smiled at me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU TWO COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT IF WE WEREN'T THERE IN TIME?" I had tears forming in my eyes.

I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my twin.

"I knew you guys would be there I mean we can all read each others minds right!" he gave us a goofy smiled and everyone chucked and I gave a little smile and looked down at Kohana.

"Did you know Kohana has a fear of heights?" Katsumi said.

"Oh shit really? I'm so sorry Kohana I promise nothing like that will happen again." he said and waited for her to turn around but she didn't.

"Can we just go home?" she asked.

"Ya…" I looked up at Etsuko who stood with wide eyes.

"Are you ok Etsuko?" I asked.

She nodded.

"She lost her charas." Katsumi said we all looked at her scared.

"I don't know what a chara is." she said bluntly.


	16. Reunited!

_Chapter 16: Reunited!_

_Ronin's POV_

We all decided to go to Etsuko's house so her mother will know she's alright.

When we arrived her mother would not stop crying and wouldn't let Etsuko out of her sight.

But now her mom was asleep even though it was like three in the afternoon.

But it make sense cuz according to my dad she hasn't slept for days.

Then Kohana was dead asleep on Etsko's couch in her room.

Which the sitting room where she was sleeping was all hot pink and zebra prints and sparkles and can be shut off from her bed area.

Which was where we were all sitting around her large hot pink bed.

"What do you mean they're just gone?" Hiroshi asked.

"I have no clue but there's no presence of them anywhere. They were in the room well only Hoshi was and when I got in there she was gone without a trace." Katsumi explained while hugging a pillow.

"Will someone please explain what a chara is?" Etsuko asked.

"Charas are little mini characters that are created by your dreams and hopes. They represent who you want to be." Kyoko said ending with a smile.

She's so adorable.

Etsuko looked around confused.

"Can't you see them?" I asked pointing to Tora, my chara.

"Nope." she answered shaking her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rini asked.

"I only remember running through the hallways with Katsumi."

"Well I saw Ryou coming out of the room before I heard her scream." Katsumi said.

"Ryou he's a big problem for us." Akihiko said closing the doors to the sitting room behind him.

He's a really over protective brother.

He's been keeping an eye on her ever since Kazuki jumped out the window with her.

That was so intense not thinking we were going to make it in time.

"Who's Ryou?" Etsuko asked.

We all starred at her in amazement.

"Do you even know us?" Katsumi asked.

"Of course you guys have been my friends all my life." She said.

Now that made us confused.

She can remember us but not the one she claims to be in love with…wow.

"Tell me who he is." Etsuko said throwing a pillow at me who was spaced out.

Well good to know she hasn't changed.

"Just someone who works for Easter Corporations." I said.

Katsumi and everyone else looked at me weird.

I looked at Katsumi and shook my head.

I think it's better to let her fall for him on her own instead of being told she was in love with him already.

"Well I think were all done here let's get some rest." Kazuki said after a long awkward silence.

"I think that's a good idea." Katsumi said.

We all got our own comfy spot and the lights went out.

_Earlier today._

_Kazuko's POV_

I got to my desk and asked the two people in front of me to show me what they have to show me.

Obviously they couldn't see me but I saw them perfectly.

I saw the boy run and grab the girl and glass shattered everywhere.

"Oh my gosh." I said and ran to the window.

"Don't get so close." one of my body guards said.

"Oh shut up I don't need a baby sitter."

I looked out again to see them so close to the sidewalk then a whole bunch of black and blue butterflies came and turn to sparkles.

They saved them.

"Shit! It's the guardians!" I said running towards the door.

They made it in here without anyone even knowing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryou with a smirk on his face.

He saw me look at him and he went back to looking miserable.

I ran down the hallways to the room Etsuko was in.

I saw the machine was still there.

"She came to late." one of the guards said to me.

"Who was she."

"A kind of cat girl she had a whip and this happened." he gestured to the whole room and all the guys on the floor.

I looked around and it was a mess.

"Katsumi…she's going to be a problem for me too, huh?"

I left the room and went to the silver vault.

"Open it now!" I said to the scientist who was walking past me.

"Oh of course." he said while dropping papers all over the place.

He pressed a few numbers and had a thumb and eye scan.

The vault door opened.

I walked through while everyone got out of my way immediately.

"Is it still ok?" I asked as the head scientist who started following me.

"Yes nothing out of the ordinary has occurred." she said twisting her long curly blue hair into a bun.

"Ya only here." I said and she looked at me confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

I turned to her she had her glasses off for once and her brown eyes looked intense.

She doesn't get out much does she if she was that interested…well not my problem.

"People, jumping, glass everywhere." I said in a normal voice.

She looked at me surprised.

"Don't you think this needs a test run?" I said looking at our newest creation with a wide smile.

No one answered me so I answered myself.

"I think so." I said smirking.

**Nina: Hi everyone please review if you have any ideas or criticism because I love to have different ideas going around in my head hehe well thanks for reading I'll update soon. **


	17. First Day Of High School!

_Chapter 17: First Day Of High School!_

_Katsumi's POV_

BAM!

I shot up from my bed in a defensive stance.

I looked around my room looked normal.

I looked at the clock it was about six thirty.

"No I'm gonna be late. How did this happen?" I looked over at my chara's eggs while brushing my teeth and then my hair.

They weren't there.

"How useless are they? They never wake me up when I'm late and Rini is always late not me."

I grabbed my new uniform for my first day of high school.

It was a light blue blouse that was covered by a dark purple vest with blue laces down the sides.

A dark purple pleated skirt was matched with it.

I had a purple collar that flowed into a light blue necktie.

I also had to wear plain black flats and I left my hair down.

Everything was the perfect normal school uniform cuz I'm to lazy to change it up.

I grabbed my black tote.

I ran down stairs and saw my sister opening the door.

"What you weren't going to wake me?" I asked her she sweat dropped.

"I kinda forgot about you…" she said with a weak smile.

"What the hell!"

"Well your always awake before me so I kinda thought you were already awake."

I hit her head and walked out the door.

She followed me and I looked at her.

She had the same uniform but with white stockings and her hair was pulled back into a side braid with her bangs pulled back.

We got to the school on time after running across streets and in front of cars to get there.

We looked at the board with the classes posted on them.

I was with Hiroshi, and Akihiko.

I looked at where everyone else was and Kohana was with Kazuki, and Rini.

Then Etsuko was all alone.

"We're all split up again." Rini said with a sad face.

"What do you expect we were never all in the same class." I said calmly.

But I wish we were all together and Etsuko wouldn't be alone.

I was still worried about her.

She still couldn't remember anything.

But since that day Easter hasn't attacked us since we broke in which is really weird but we are all on guard ready for anything…well at least I am.

Kohana still won't talk to Kazuki.

It took her a few weeks to get over her fear.

Akihiko says she woke up screaming a few times.

I guess her fear was worse than I thought but then again I remember what happened when we were in 5th grade.

We were on my roof playing around and she slipped and fell right off and broke her arm and leg and sprained her neck.

When that happened people thought she was suicidal and she became home schooled because of all the rumors and because she didn't want anyone to see her like that with all those casts.

The first few periods went by pretty fast and it was really boring.

It's all getting to know everyone and introducing yourself.

But now it was 6th period which is our free period.

I was walking in the hallway alone and I saw Kohana.

I waved to her and she gave me a sweet smile and started walking towards me.

She had the same light blue blouse and dark purple skirt but she had a dark purple tie around her neck…wonder where that came from that fashionista.

She also had dark purple thigh high stockings with a light blue strip on the top and black shoes with light blue bows on them.

Her hair was perfectly straight like always but her side bangs were perfectly swooped to the side and held back by two purple bobby pins.

Then I saw an upperclassmen was right next to her.

"Hey shrip." She said bending to her level.

I looked closely, the girl had curly brown hair that ended a little past her shoulders and she had ice blue eyes.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself.

She's one of the popular mean girls that you always see in movies…but worse because no one has stood up to her that gets bullied by her and her little clique.

Kohana looked straight at the ground.

"So how was rehab after your little jump." she said with a smirk.

Oh ya did I mention the two of them used to be best friends…yup not anymore.

"Oh what's wrong to traumatized to talk now, oh right you had a relapse over the summer."

Somehow they found out that it was Kohana and Kazuki that 'fell' out the window but they think it was all an accident, luckily.

"Leave her alone Manami." Kazuki said standing on the other side of the hallway walking towards Kohana.

He had a light blue shirt on and dark purple pants and black shoes.

Now I know where Kohana got her tie from.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she flicked it off with her hand and walked away.

He looked at her stunned.

When she passed me she didn't stop or even look at me.

"You shouldn't worry about her Ka-zu-ki" Manami said holding onto his arm for dear life.

"Get off him Manami." I said in a clam voice even though I wanted to rip her head off.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"You know you could be part of my clique if you just would leave your guardians. It was cute in like elementary school but now it's annoying." Manami said to me.

"Your just jealous because we're more popular than you. And no thanks I'm not a part of your mean girls act."

"ACT!" I heard her scream she was pissed.

"Go talk to her she needs you." I said.

He looked at me with a sorry face "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh my god do I have to be the love doctor or something like really."

"Well it's true."

"You need to try be her prince in shinning armor which is what every girl wants."

I pushed him in the way that Kohana went.

"Go!" I said pointing the way.

He sighed and walked away.

I walked into the Royal Garden only to see Akihiko.

I see him all day and I see him now and haven't even seen my sister yet.

"Hey!" he said with a smile.

"Hi." I said quietly and sat down and poured some tea.

He was wearing the normal school uniform.

He was wearing a light blue shirt and a dark purple vest with matching pants.

A dark purple tie and black shoes.

This was awkward.

_Akihiko's POV_

I wonder why Katsumi is so quiet.

What am I suppose to say!

"Katsumi…" she looked at me.

"Hey." I heard a voice say.

Both of our heads snapped towards the door.

It was Etsuko she got closer.

"Oh am I interrupting you two?" she said with a smirk.

I blushed a little and Katsumi just rolled her eyes.

I looked closely at Etsuko…there was something different about her.

"ETSUKO YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" Katsumi said as she jumped up from her seat and played with it.

That's what it was.

"Ya I guess." she shrugged.

She wasn't as hyper as she usually was but I'm sure she'll be back to normal.

Her hair was a little above her shoulders and the ends were spiky and funky just like her style.

She was wearing the same normal light blue shirt with the dark purple vest and neck tie as Katsumi but she wasn't wearing a skirt she got a hold of the school pants and cut them to short shorts an I think she got them to fit perfectly tight.

_Kohana's POV_

I ran into the garden to get away from everything.

I knew I should have never been friends with Manami.

Once I knew she liked Kazuki I started to drift away from her controlive ways and I became part of the guardians which was the best thing.

I wandered around and finally got to the center which had a huge water fountain.

I took off my shoes and stockings and but my feet in there.

Kotone looked at me serious.

"What there's no rules about this." I said and stuck my nose in the air.

"I'm not looking at you for that…well I sorta am but why won't you let me character change with you when that girl comes around. She disgusts me thinking she so important and hanging all over Kazuki."

"Well it's Kazuki's choice…"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care about him."

"I don't know I never noticed it but he's…outside of my comfort zone. Like he has no fears he's impulsive…" I said looking into the water.

"But you can come out of your box try some new stuff." she said my head snapped to look at her.

Why was she so right why am I acting like this.

"I'm way to selfish." I said and I heard a laugh.

How long has he been here.

I looked behind me to see Kazuki.

He held out his hand and I took it with a little smile.

"How much did you hear?" I asked with a little blush.

"The whole thing." he said looking at me with a big smile.

"Ohhh…"

"It's good to know I'm too dangerous for you." he said.

"Ohh noooo! Not to much for me!" I said and pushed his shoulder he just chuckled and pulled me in closer.

What was I so afraid of?

If he ever jumps with me off a building he's so dead to me!

"Did you sign up for soccer yet?" I asked him.

His eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit!" he said and ran to go sign up.

Idiot.

The rest of the day was normal and boring and we all went home after the long non needed guardians meeting.

First Day Of School Over!


	18. New Hot Guy!

Chapter 18: New Hot Guy!

_Kyoko's POV_

I was at my locker getting ready to go home.

Luckily today we didn't have a meeting for the Guardians.

I shut my locker door and walked outside playing with me hair.

My mom let me get extensions so I got electric blue extensions so my brown hair ran perfectly into my bright ass blue hair that I love so now my hair ends at my shoulder blade and it's wavy.

Plus it goes with my black dress with blue slits in the skirt that was electric plaid blue and a blue bow on my chest.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy please!" I was on my knees begging my mom._

"_No ask your dad." she said._

"_But he'll never let me." I said following her around the house still on my knees._

"_Ya and I won't let you do it either. And get off the floor your gonna hurt your knees."_

"_Mommy!" I started to have tears in my eyes._

"_Fine. _But it's not because you're fake crying. I think this will be amusing._"_

"_Yay!" I was jumping up and down and my dad walked in._

"_Uhhh should I know what's goin on?" he said and I sat up._

"_Your daughter wants extensions." mom said and he looked at me I smiled my bright perfect smile._

_He sighed._

"_No."_

"_To late mommy said I could." I said and kissed both of their cheeks._

"_I didn't finish she wants electric blue extensions." my mom said but I was walking out the door._

"_NOOO!"I heard him scream._

_But I was running down the street._

_If they say it wasn't ok with them I recorded it on my phone…well not the last part._

_3 hours later._

_I walked into the house to see my mom and dad on the couch._

_I smiled weakly as they looked at me shocked._

"_Hi." I said._

_Mom just laughed "Nice job baby." _

_She got up and went into the kitchen laughing._

_ "I didn't think you were actually gonna do it. My daughter has balls." she said and was laughing her ass off._

_I looked at my dad who looked like he was having a heart attack._

"_This is not happening. What the f*!"_

"_Daddy you have a potty mouth." I said and I heard my mom start laughing again._

"_Does mom drink daily?" I asked dad._

"_Yes and I need to start with her."_

_He walked into the kitchen where my mom was._

"_WHAT THE HELL! YOUR CRAZY LETTING HER DO THIS!"_

_Mom was laughing and I peeked in and saw her give him a sweet kiss._

"_Eww." I said to myself._

_Then I saw how calm my dad was._

_Kazuki walked through the door._

"_What the hell?" he said looking at me._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Have you ever realized that mom has dad in the palm of her hand. It's really funny he just shuts up and calms down when she kisses him." I said still looking in the kitchen._

_Mom was washing dishes and dad was hugging her from the back. _

"_Well they have been together for a long time and they're soul mates obviously._

"_Or mom is really controlive." I said and we both laughed._

_End of Flashback_

I took a deep breath of fresh air then I saw all my friends.

I started running towards them but instead I ran right into someone who ended right on top of me.

"Ummmmm hi." I said and the guy looked right at me.

I felt my cheeks getting hot why was I blushing…

Well he was pretty hot.

He had shortish orange hair and blue eyes and he had on the high school uniform but his vest was unbuttoned with a chain hanging from it and no tie.

"Ahhhhh! It's Hayate the super model!" a girl from my class screamed.

We both looked the right and saw a bunch of girls grouping around us.

"OMG he's on top of Kyoko!" some of the girls said in union.

"Oh shit." he whispered.

He got up and grabbed my arm and ran the opposite way I was going.

"WAIT?" I said while trailing behind him.

_Kazuki's POV_

"What just happened?" I asked my friends and all of us looked so confused…except for Ronin who looked pissed.

Atushi looked at Ronin with me, "Oh he has it bad for Kyoko." he chuckled.

"No way!" I said shaking me head,

Ronin looked at me and wiped the anger off his face.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said closing my eyes.

We stood there for a little while in silence.

"Well I'm going home with out her." I said.

"Ya she'll be fine." Katsumi said walking away.

We all walked together talking about school but split our own ways.

"Maybe I should look for her." I said to Atushi.

"Oh so now your going to be a brother. That's so caring." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up. So I haven't been protective over her, I'm just not like that. I think she needs to grow up on her own." I said walking slowly home.

"And what will happen if someone breaks her heart or her dreams. Will you protect her then?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about it for awhile.

"I'll hurt them so bad." I said looking serious at Atushi.

"That's good."

_Kyoko's POV_

We were in the shopping center now after running from all those girls.

"What is going on?" I asked almost out of breath.

"I'm so sorry. But if I left you there you would get pummeled by those girls." he said.

Oh my gosh he has an Australian accent!

Love it!

"Ohh." I said and realized I was still blushing.

He smiled at me "I'm Hayate."

"My name is Kyoko." I said.

"Are you still in middle school?" he asked.

"Ya I'm in eighth grade."

"Funny you look older." he said while lifting my chin up with his hand.

My face was red I'm with a super model and he was with me!

"Ummm well your in high school?" I tried to make it sound like a question.

"Ya tenth grade." he said and started walking away.

He looked back at me.

"Are you coming?" he asked me.

"Uh ya." I said and ran to his side.

We went to get a smoothie and we were talking a lot.

We sat down on a bench and that's when I noticed he had a chara.

He was getting along with Kano and Mai very well.

He had white hair and spiky in the back and he had black eyes with a scar over his left eye.

He had on a large red flowy ninja scarf that covered his mouth with black pants and a black muscle shirt with two straps on his right arm and one on his left.

He had on a red band around his waist and black shoes.

"You have a chara!" I said without thinking.

He looked at me weird.

Oh shit!

"Umm what?"

"Never mind just forget it." I said and stood up and walked away.

He laughed "No just wait." he said while running after me.

"What?" I said looking at the floor.

"I looked at you funny because even if you have charas my chara doesn't usually show himself to everybody." he said.

"What?" I was so confused.

"He's born from my dream to want to have some privacy. You know because I'm always getting swamped by girls or paparazzi. So he just disappears and doesn't show himself to certain people." he finished.

**Nina: Please review!**


	19. Easter's Secret Plan!

_Chapter 19:Easter's Secret Plan?_

_Katsumi's POV_

We were all over Kazuki's and Kyoko's house for family game night.

But Kyoko still hasn't come home but Kazuki and all of Kauki's brothers were playing Black Ops with all of their kids which were all guys so weird.

Then me and Rini were playing pool and mom and dad and Utau were having some wine sitting talking.

We were all downstairs in the game room which was the best room ever it has everything.

"I'm home!" I heard Kyoko say as she slammed the door behind her.

She came down the stairs and I saw a guy behind her.

"Hey swee…." Kauki started as he glanced at her.

He dropped the controller and his mouth.

"Almost there….. HA! I WON!" one of his brothers said but Kauki didn't even pay attention.

"Wow that sucks dude. That's why we all had boys." another one of his brothers said.

"Ya I have a boy but Utau wanted a girl!" he said.

"Ummm guys this is Hayate." Kyoko said blushing.

Hayate waved with a weak smile which I don't blame him since everyone was in silence starring at him while Kazuki and Kauki were glaring at him.

Ikuto and Utau started dying laughing.

"Sucker! Hahahah!" dad said while Utau was getting shot glasses.

"Why mom why?" Kyoko said.

"I think this is appropriate. Unless you want him to die." Utau said pointing at Hayate.

She's not really drunk she just giggly it take a lot for her to get drunk and she is wild when that happens.

She's trying to be carefree but she still takes her work and most things seriously.

"Well come play pool with us!" I said trying to stop the awkwardness.

Kyoko nodded and grabbed his hand.

Kauki got up and pulled Hayate away from Kyoko by the collar of his shirt.

"Come with us." he said with a smirk.

"Ikuto go join them." mom said.

"No." he stammered.

"Go!" she said pointing to the couch.

"Fine." he said with his cat ears flopping down.

He walked over to the couch and curled up like a cat.

"Wow." I said shaking my head.

Kyoko walked over to the pool table.

"Sooo?" Rini asked.

"What?" Kyoko said.

"Are you two together or something you were with him after school and you brought him home now. You have some balls." Rini said.

I laughed and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"I just meet him and I invited him since he said he wasn't doing anything and his family is all working tonight so ya. And everyone is saying that I have balls now." she said while still blushing.

"Ok but you have to save him." I said pointing to her dad and Hayate.

Kauki was trying so hard to beat Hayate in the game it was so funny.

"Ya I don't think he plays a lot of video games." Rini said laughing.

All of the charas flew over to us.

"Katsumi there's a lot of negative energy. I think there's a lot of x-eggs around." Mika said.

I looked at Rini and we both nodded.

We grabbed Kazuki and Kyoko who then grabbed Hayate.

I have no clue why he doesn't have a chara.

_Ronin's POV_

Me and my brother ran outside and found Akihiko and Kohana trailing behind him.

"We have to go." Akihiko said.

We both nodded and ran towards the soccer stadium.

We saw Etsuko on the way holding a bunch of shopping bags.

"Let's go!" I said and grabbed her arm and she dropped all of her bags.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed and we all just ignored her.

We got to the door and saw Katsumi, Rini, Kazuki, Kyoko, and the model dude.

"Ugh why is he here." I whispered.

Hiroshi laughed quietly.

"Looks like she likes him, she holding his hand." he said and I looked at their connecting hands.

"That doesn't mean anything Akihiko is holding Kohana's hand." I said.

"Ya cuz she so freakin slow."

"I'm right here." she said glaring at me.

I sweat dropped and the five of them caught up with us.

"Come on its right through there." Gin and Kin said simultaneously pointing to the door.

"Ok let's do this." Katsumi said.

"Character Transformation…

Silver Moon(Katsumi/Gin. Small black devil wings with a black corset top with long sleeves that weren't attached and a short puffy skirt. she also is wearing ribbons on her feet and a silver bow in her hair.)

Butterfly Girl(Rini/Chouko. Same.)

Elegant Sound(Kohana/Kotone. Same.)

Fast Track(Akihiko/Hayao. Same.)

Pure Ambition(Kazuki/Atushi)

Dance Performer(Kyoko/Mai. Same.)

Black Tiger(Ronin/Tora. Same.)

Sun Possitivity(Hiroshi/Yoko. Same).

Phantom Ninja(Hayate/Toshi. Black mast covering his neck, mouth and nose. Black fingerless gloves on up to his fore arm and the other up to his bicep. He had on black pants the right side had a zipper down the side and the left one ended short but two straps connected to the rest of the pant leg.)"

_Etsuko's POV_

"Wow…" I said starring at everyone they all looked amazing.

"Ya ok stop gazing and stay out of our way. Stay in the lobby got that." Katsumi said to me like I was retarded.

"Ya ok go kick some butt." I said with a smile.

No way I'm not gonna see this whole thing going down.

They all nodded and ran out to the field.

I trailed after them very slow so they wouldn't see me.

"What are those?" Kohana said I peeked around the corner.

"Whoa." my eyes grew big.

Those machines were huge like the Transformers but were silver with a huge red X on its forehead and there was two of them.

In it's chest there was a black egg with a white X on it.

A purple beam shot out towards the group but they all dodged it.

I ran out into the bleachers but tried to stay hidden.

"Sweet Nectar." Rini said and yellow nectar sprayed all over the robots and they couldn't move.

"Yes!" I heard he say jumping up and down.

But they just shook it off and attacked her.

"Sun Rays." Hiroshi said before the things fist landed on Rini.

A whole bunch of light rays hit its hand and it drew it back to it's side.

All of them were throwing a whole bunch of attacks but nothing was working against the.

"AIM FOR THE EGG IN IT'S CHEST!" I screamed.

They all looked at me.

"ARE YOU RETARDED KATSUMI TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE LOBBY!" Kohana screamed at me.

Then a guy came down in my face he had blond almost white hair and yellow eyes and gray ears and a tail.

I jumped back "What the…" I trailed off as he came closer to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and held my face in his hand.

I grabbed his arm and tried to flip him but he was way stronger than me.

Instead he pushed me in a seat and bent down to my level.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to show my fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who are you it's a simple question."

"Ryou we spent a lot of time together during your vacation. Remember don't play those games."

"I really don't know you…do you work for Easter?" I asked.

"Yes you know…" he started but I tried to slap him but he caught my wrist.

Why was he so fast?

I struggled to get out of his grip and went under his arm and ran out into the field.

"ETSUKO!" Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs.

I looked up to see a giant foot ready to stomp on me.

My eyes grew wide but I closed them quickly.

"Shit! Move Etsuko." I heard the dog guy say.

I felt someone grab me and pulled me to a safe spot.

I opened my eyes to see blue eyes.

"Get off me why did you save me?" I said kicking and slapping him.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked with a sad smile.

"No." I said walking backwards away from him.

Then he disappeared.

"Get to the heart which is the egg." I said to Katsumi.

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Ok Kohana, Akihiko, and Kazuki your with me we will take on the left one. Kyoko, Hiroshi, Ronin, Rini, and Hayate you guys get the right one. Aim at the heart." Katsumi said and they all spilt into the two groups.

They two groups combined their attacks and got the X egg in the chest but instead of purifying them they broke.

The robots fell to the ground and withered into dark purple dust.

All of my friends got to the ground and went back to normal.

"We broke the eggs." Katsumi said almost crying.

"There was nothing else to do." Akihiko said rubbing her back.

**Nina: Please review!**


	20. School Dance!

_Chapter 20: School Dance!_

_Ryou's POV_

I ran as fast as I could to get to Easter.

Her words ran through my head over and over again.

'Who are you?'

Kazuko took her charas maybe she took her memory of me.

No not maybe she did.

I pushed open the door to her office and it almost broke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed at her.

She turned her chair to face me and her face lit up.

"Ryou!" she said and jumped to me but I moved so she fell on her face.

"Why did you do that?" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Answer me." I said.

"Fine, I had to."

"No I'm done." I said and walked to the door.

I felt a zap and I fell to the floor and couldn't move.

She was controlling me again.

"Your not going anywhere!" she said with a smirk on her face.

_Rini's POV_

After the fight all of us were depressed but Katsumi was the worst.

She had the three charas which was rare so she was the leader.

So she felt like she broke the owners dream.

But it was the only way we could beat them.

So we were going to cheer ourselves up by shopping for our dresses because there was a school dance this Friday.

We like well…high end things.

So this shopping spree will be expensive and long.

But as all shopping is, it's gonna be fun!

The guys went to other shops far away from us.

I mean I wouldn't blame them we are absolutely crazy while trying on cloths.

And it's even worse with the guys there…

Plus they are no help especially since now there are some couples in our little group.

"Does this make my butt look big?" Katsumi asked.

We all looked at her butt.

"Yup." Kohana said without hesitation.

We all laughed nervously as she stomped back into the dressing room.

Then she came out again.

I smiled, "Perfect."

And everybody agreed.

_Hiroshi's POV_

We all went shopping far away from the girls.

But the bad thing was I was inbetween the two rivals.

Ronin and Hayate.

Well only Ronin saw Hayate as a rival.

I'm sure Hayate knew he had nothing to worry about.

Ronin liked Kyoko but like a little sister but I knew he liked her more than that.

Too bad he has no chance against a model so he's out of the game.

"I can't believe he has to come with us." ronin whispered to me.

"He's apart of us now." I said.

He doesn't have a perminate spot in the Guardians because he might have to travel some where for his job.

"Not for long." he said.

I rolled my eyes as we hit the first store…then we got kicked out because of our perverted behavior…

That's why it's bad to have the boys and girls shop together cuz if they are bad and we are bad…

Ya let's say the last place we shopped at all together we are banned from there for ten years.

"Ok that was so much fun but we need to get cloths for this thing or everyone is gonna kill us not just the girls but our moms." Kazuki said still laughing.

We were running around with ties everywhere, pants being pulled down, and poor mannequins, they don't even get a say in what happens to them.

"You guys do that all the time?" Hayate asked taking deep breaths since we had to run away from the shop.

"Ya happened every time we go shopping." Akihiko said with a huge grin.

"Ya aren't we great?" I rolled me eyes.

**Dance Time!**

_Atushi's POV_

It was Friday night and all the guys were ready waiting downstairs for the girls to be done.

They take forever.

We were all at Utau and Kauki's house because it had a huge area for the girls to get ready which is where Kazuki's mom gets ready everyday.

Kazuki was wearing white dress pants a white dress shirt and a white suit jacket.

He also had on a black belt, tie ,and shoes.

Hayate was wearing the opposite of Kazuki all black.

Black dress shirt, dress pants, suit jacket, and shoes.

Akihiko had on a black pin striped vest with a white dress shirt underneath it and black pin striped pants with white shoes.

Then Hiroshi showed a little bit of color.

He had on a dark purple dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes.

Ronin had a light blue dress shirt and a black jacket and pants with black shoes.

They all clean up pretty nice for guys.

We all waited an extra hour for the girls to come down and when they did it was like the red carpet.

Utau stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready boys?" she asked as the all stood up and nodded.

"Ok first up is Kohana." Utau said and I decided to watch Kazuki's reaction this is gonna be funny as hell.

When she walked down Kazuki's eyes grew wide and I heard his heart start to beat faster then a big smile planted on his face.

"What goes on in that boys mind?" Yoko asked.

"You wouldn't want to know." I said then I looked at Kohana.

She actually looked elegant like her chara.

She had on a strapless dress that was a light powdery blue.

It was pleated with some ruffles but was still tight formed fitting.

She also had on a pare of strappy nude heels.

She had almost no makeup on and her hair was in a low messy bun with a lot of hair loose around her face.

When she saw Kazuki she smiled and went right over to him and hugged his arm.

"Ok next is Kyoko."

I looked at Ronin who was waiting anxiously and Hayate who was smiling.

She came down and she had an uneasy smile on her face.

She had on a gold chain-mail long sleeved top with a skirt that had brass feathers all over it.

Her shoes were the same gold chains as her top and had brass feathered earrings.

Her hair was slicked back into a perfect bun and you couldn't even see the blue in her hair.

She took her spot right inbetween Hayate and Ronin.

Poor girl had no idea what was going on.

"Next is Etsuko." Utau was getting more excited probably because she styled all of them which took hours.

Etsuko came down and striked a pose and giggled.

She had on a gold halter top dress with swirled and different color rhinestones of all sizes all over it.

She had on nude jewel-encrusted thigh high boots, with red rhinestone earrings and ring.

Her hair was completely slicked back because she couldn't do much with it since she cut it all of but it made her look even more of a bad ass.

"Next is Rini."

She came down and Kazuki nudged Hiroshi and gave him a huge smile, and Hiroshi just shoved it off and looked at Rini who was blushing.

She had on a light pink short sleeved dress with white embroidered polka dots and some design on the bottom of the dress and sleeves.

She had on dark pink pumps to match her hair which was let down and was perfectly straight.

Hiroshi had a light blush across his face.

"Awww they are so perfect together they have matching blushes." Kohana said giggling and Kazuki laughed with her.

"Last is Katsumi."

Kohana smacked her brothers back who just ignored her.

Katsumi came down with so much confidence like the Egyptian queen she looked like.

She had snake skin head bands that help up her messy bun on the top of her head.

Her dress was dark blue kind of greenish and was long sleeved.

She had different sized squares around her chest and biceps that were bluish and greenish plastic tile looking squares.

She also had huge earrings to match the area around her chest and she had black pumps on.

Akihiko took a deep breath and we all went into the limo.

Even though it wasn't an important dance they were still rich little high schoolers who showed their money off.

We aren't allowed to go so my story ends there.

I'm going to sleep.

_Akihiko's POV_

We arrived at the dance and every ones eyes went directly to us…not like that didn't happen everyday but now it was uncomfortable.

It's like they wanted to claw out our eyes.

"Harsh crowd." Katsumi said quietly to me.

"Ya so much for new school experiences." I whispered back and she giggled.

A small smile swept across my face this wasn't going to be to hard, I mean it's just talking right.

"Well let's get this thing started." Kazuki said dragging Kohana with him to the dance floor.

We all exchange looks and a few of us bursted out laughing.

"What are we doing here? We never go to these things." Hiroshi asked with a completely straight face.

"We need a break and to have some fun." Etsuko said with a sly smile on her face and dragged Katsumi to the dance floor and went next to the couple that left us.

"This is to weird." Kyoko said.

My gaze drifted to her her hand intertwind with Hayate's hand and I instantly felt bad for Ronin but when I looked around for him he was gone from our little group.

"Well looks like we all should spilt up." Rini said.

This is going to be a horrible dance.

**Nina: Sorry for the late update I've been busy and then I had no idea what to write on any of my stories. Sooo please review!**


End file.
